A Mischievous Christmas
by Valarie Cleremont
Summary: Post Avengers, Loki is working for S.H.I.E.L.D under Thor's supervision. During Christmas he works to convince his brother to let him go after realising how much he solely wants to be with his girlfriend Aurora. Warnings: Smut and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: _Merry Christmas everyone! This will be a two part Christmas special involving everyone's favourite God of Mischief. Warnings: Smut, swearing, Oral. Enjoy! :)_ **

* * *

There's something magical about snowfall. Snow doesn't have a very long time to live, but it makes the most of its life nevertheless – dancing and tumbling through the air in jubilance of angelic white. I can't speak for anyone else, but the sight of it always fills me with an uncontainable happiness, seizing my insides as awe blooms within me. It brings such a sense of serenity as it baths the neighbourhood in blankets of white.  
Though the serenity it brings doesn't seem to extend inside the shopping mall; all tranquillity is abandoned at the front doors as the interior bustles with mobs of people in a rush to score the best bargains for the holidays. Oh I love Christmas.  
And this year it's going to be that much more special, now that I have my boyfriend spending it with me. Loki. Yes, Thor's brother, the one who tried to take over the world. Yes, I know I sound crazy and I must be under hypnosis for ever allowing myself to go out with a 'crazy lunatic' who tried to take over the world. But I can safely assure everyone that I am most certainly not under hypnosis and I'm definitely not crazy. Truth is, he's not as scary or crazy as people like to believe he is. New York wasn't entirely his fault, yet no-one is yet to explain that to the world. But I'm one of the few who know the truth … though I seem to be the only one who acknowledges it.  
It was the Avengers who first thought I was crazy, or Loki put me under a spell when they first discovered our relationship. But he didn't, and after hours of testing me (with me screaming in protest) did they hesitantly believe me. Though they still thought me mad. And after that treatment I was beyond mad, I was fuming. After that we decided it best if we kept Loki's true identity from my friends and family. After all, it's not a known thing that Loki is now living in New York under S.H.I.E.L.D supervision, and it remains best if that knowledge is kept strictly limited. And it's hard to tell what my friend's reactions would be … I already know they hate him for the attack.  
So with a few lies, and a bit of magic keeps us living happy.  
Loki was recruited to assist in battle or secret missions, under Thor's supervision. His brother insisted that it was a good idea as Loki's actions weren't his own and he needed to redeem himself. Though, he's been living more with me than at the S.H.I.E.L.D base for more than half a year now.  
Currently my beautiful giant is slowly making his way through the crowd towards me. Due to my shortness, and my Christmas experience I knew how to weave my way through the crowds with ease. But unfortunately Loki didn't. He had ignored my warnings with a laugh and a shrug, and now his jaw is clenched tight and his eyes hold contempt for everyone before him as, by his expression, the hundredth person barges into him without apology. I giggle as he reaches me and hooks me under his arm and pushes me against a wall and out of the flow of the moving river of people.

"I warned you." I laugh. He'd restrained his raven locks in a small loop-excuse-of-a-bun; and with all the chaotic weaving he had to do, it's caused a strand to fall free and hang across his forehead. I reach up and brush the wisp behind his ear but it stubbornly springs free again.

"Well obviously I didn't take you seriously." He mutters, rolling his cornflower blue eyes which are speckled with olive accents.

"I didn't have to warn you. This is your punishment after all. I could have just let you come in blind, it's not my fault you neglected to listen to me." After a rough day at S.H.I.E.L.D yesterday, he came home late and particularly frustrated and wanted to express his frustration sexually. But I was reluctant since I'd also had a hard day and had planned my evening to be quiet whilst I caught up on my T.V shows. That, in fact, was the boiling point for him; so he deleted all my recorded shows and threw me over his shoulder and whisked me into the bedroom. Following: he was rough-er than usual and had no intention of slowing to suite my preferences. Though the experience wasn't unpleasant, I still wanted revenge for T.V shows. Thus making him assist me Christmas shopping.  
A mischievous smile pulls his lips apart at the mention of last night and he his eyes glint, as his large hands tighten on my waist. "We're in public." I remind as he lowers his face down to mine.

"So?" He whispers, capturing my lips in his.

"Public affection tends to make people uncomfortable." I murmur as his lips trail across my jaw.

"On the contrary, they might learn something." His smile widens and his lips return to mine; his tongue darting out across my bottom lip to ask permission into my mouth. I oblige with a sigh as I know he'll get in one way or another. When we part we receive a disappointed sigh from a group of teenage boys, but one glare from Loki causes them to scramble into the crowd.

"Alright, let's get moving. You gotta be quick in this crowd." I entwine my fingers with his and pull him along. We weave around to various shops, Loki becoming my personal bag carrier. I take my time in clothing shops that aren't brimming with people, Loki receiving a lot of looks from passing by women. The way his disguising spell works, is that his stunning appearance remains the same, but people who gaze upon him don't recognise him – even if they have his face from the attacks dedicated to memory, if they come across him they'll simply fall short. In public and in front of my family and friends he's been using the name Logan instead of Loki, to avoid complicated conversations. "What about this?" I pull a laced bra off the rack, which matches his navy blue button up shirt. I hold the garment against my buxom chest for his approval and his pupils blow wide.

"You wouldn't be wearing it for long." He murmurs and I smile. "If you wanted me to behave on this expedition, then bringing me into this shop was not wise." He purrs in my ear and I return the bra to the rack. "How much longer will this take, 'cause I'm planning on getting you home and ravishing you." He follows me down the aisle and I pretend to ignore him, pulling an olive green bra off the rack and examining it in the mirror. "Actually, we might only make it too the car." He pants in my ear and nips gently at the lobe.

"Punishment, remember?" I smirk and return the item to the rack. Loki growls behind me and eventually begins to fidget impatiently. At one point I thought he was going to throw all the bags to the ground and storm out. I annoy him even more by going to try on a few items and not let him in the changing room with me. I walk out with my intended purchases in hand; Loki sitting on the waiting chair, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. I tip-toe over and disturb him by pressing my lips to his. "Alright, we can go now." I say and his clenched jaw loosens, forming a smile. He takes the things from my hands and pays for them against my protest. The cashier tries her best to flirt with him but I stand right next to him and stare at her unblinking, which, judging by reaction, seems to freak her out a lot. Loki snickers at me as we exit, navigating our way back through the growing crowds. With my expertise we manage to get back to the parking lot in one piece and begin loading the parcels into the boot of my onyx Jeep Wrangler. Loki pries the keys from my back pocket but takes his time, giving my ass a firm slap when he's done. He jumps in the driver's door whilst I go to the passenger's. "How come I never get to drive my car when you're around?" He pulls out of the space before I get my seatbelt on.

"Because I'm a better driver." He gives me a lazy smile.

"Oh please." I scoff and turn the heater on. Blessed warm air pulses through the vents, warming my frozen fingers. I love winter but my body disagrees. "Did you get your brother anything?" I ask once we flow into traffic.

"No." He tries to maintain a pleasant tone, but he struggles whenever Thor is the subject.

"And why not?" I continue and he gives me an irritated sideways glance. "What if he gets you something?" Loki sighs and rolls his eyes. "It's polite, just in case he does get you something, that way you're prepared." For the umpteenth time I have to explain the unsaid laws of gift giving at Christmas. "Huff and moan all you want, I'm not Thor's biggest fan either, but you're getting him something." I cross my arms over my chest. "It doesn't have to be nice, it doesn't have to be expensive. It can be an ugly tie for all I care."

"He doesn't wear ties."

"Then get him a hair tie!" I moan. "Why do you have to pick at every suggestion I make." We pull up in my drive way.

"Just to annoy you." He leans over and pecks me on the cheek before getting out. He carries the bags up the steps to my two storey Victorian home, which now has white trimmings from snowfall. The yard is now a field of white and nearly all the green is gone on the tall tree that stands outside the front window. I open the (freshly painted) turquoise door since Loki has his hands full. I canter to the living room where I kneel before the fireplace and begin lighting the fire to warm the large house. My grandparents sold it to me when they decided to move Florida. I'd spent most of my childhood here anyway, as my parents were always working – which took them all around the country.  
When I hear the first signs of crackling I sigh with relief and bounce up, spinning around only to be meet a firm chest. I yelp and then crane my neck back to look up at Loki.

"That's it, I'm getting a bell for you!" I exclaim. Despite the house's age, the floor boards don't squeak and Loki makes little or no sound when he wants to. Coupled with the fact that I hate being snuck up on, it ignites Loki's mischief and he does it whenever possible. He beams at me and lifts me up before I can move, my legs immediately wrapping around his waist. He takes me over to couch where he lowers us down and begins fiddling with my jumper. I squirm in his embrace but his iron grip keeps me in place and his lips try to silence my protests. "Don't even think about it!" His tongue dives into my mouth and he's quick to deepen the kiss whilst undoing my jeans. I moan against his mouth and give in, reaching up to unbutton his shirt. Loki's phone begins ringing in his pants but he simply ignores it and tosses it onto the rug, along with my shirt and jumper. His shirt is next to go and my hands greedily explore the toned terrain of his muscular chest and abdomen, which they know so well. He manages to untangle my legs from his waist and pull my jeans off, adding them to the pile. I shiver against the still warming room whilst he assaults my neck with kisses. I yank his hair loose from its knot and tangle my hands in his raven locks.  
His skilled hands unclasp my bra with ease and he chucks that on to the pile as well. My nipples are already stiff from the cold when he takes one into his warm mouth whilst rolling the other between his index and thumb. I moan so loudly that I can barely hear his phone ring again. Again he ignores the ringing and switches his attention to my other breast, giving it the same attention with his mouth. My fingers continue to tug at strands of his hair, making him moan deliciously. As soon as he hesitantly lifts slightly, my hands leave his hair and race down to his pants. I pause and teasingly squeeze the bulge threatening to burst free from his pants. I release the clasp of his belt with practiced ease and push down his pants and briefs. His proud erection springs free as he finishes removing his pants, before sliding my panties down my legs and adding them to the pile of discarded clothing. His fingers delve in between my legs, and he coos in surprise whilst I moan, his thumb lingering to circle my clit.

"Ooh … is this all for me?" He lifts his hand, his fingers slick with my arousal. I bite my lip teasingly and nod. The head of his huge cock replaces his fingers and teasingly runs up and down my folds. "Eager, aren't we?" He presses my hips back down as they buck up towards him.

"Please…" I pant and he chuckles.

"Please what?" He continues his teasing.

"Please, I need you." I moan loudly and try to grind my hips against him. "Loki…" I whine and he finally ends his teasing, thrusting hard into me. I yelp in relief and moan in time with his fast pace. My legs wrap around his waist and my fingers trace the muscles of his back. "Oh…" I pant as my arousal builds within me. Loki captures my lips again as he slams into me; moaning and grunting with every thrust. His lips leave mine to trail down my jaw and neck, nipping and sucking wherever they land.  
Somewhere in the distance I can hear his phone ring again, but we're both too occupied to worry about it. His hands find my breasts and he starts to fondle them as I squeeze my walls around his throbbing member. He throws his head back in a roar as I do and then he throws me a mischievous grin.

"You little minx." He pants and I squeeze again to encourage him to keep going. He obliges and shows no sign of slowing down. He presses his forehead to mine and my fingers tangle in his dishevelled raven locks; the house filling with a symphony of moans, pants, and grunts. His hand reaches down in between my legs and his fingers begin to play with my clit; I grip him tighter as I almost fall over the edge – caught off guard at how quick my climax had arisen. "Say my name." He groans and I scream loudly.

"LOKI!" I topple over the edge into a sea of utter bliss as he continues to pump in and out of me. It used to take four or five tries before I said his name with the correct amount of enthusiasm, but now it only takes me one. His thrusts become more erratic and I can feel his cock twitch within me, soon he meets his end as well, spilling himself inside me as he spurs on his own orgasm. Eventually he collapses on top of me so we're both a panting mess.  
Something unknowingly amusing glides over us both and we chuckle lightly whilst holding each other. He delivers slow, opened-mouthed kisses all the way up my neck till he reaches my lips again. "I'm still getting you a bell." I murmur against his satisfied lips and a laugh vibrates within his chest. My legs release their grip and fall limp to the side of him, as the chorus of Slipknot's: All Hope Is Gone alerts me that someone is now trying to call me. We ignore the call again and remain entwined with each other.

"Are you warm enough now?" Loki murmurs against my pulse, his lips curling into a smile.

"I want to go lay in the snow now." I admit. The fire has now taken off, and after our little workout, my body longs to be submerged in the white blankets that cover the yard.

"Well that can definitely be arranged." He jokes, propping himself up on his elbow, drawing lazy circles over my flat abdomen. At that moment the home phone rings, but again neither of us has any desire to move and answer it. It rings out and goes to voicemail, the message recording out loud so we can hear it.

 _"_ _Loki answer your phone. You have ten minutes before we send someone over to check on you."_ Agent Hill's voice echoes from the machine before its cut off with a loud beep.

"I thought you were off probation?" I frown up at him. The first couple of months following Loki's return to earth weren't the pleasantest, with Loki being under constant surveillance. Upon good deeds on a mission, he earnt himself free time – where he travelled around a few bars and luckily met me. But since then the leash has been constantly loosened. Slowly, but constantly. He's been on his best behaviour, obeying orders and keeping his temper in check … but only just. The Avengers aren't the nicest people in world when it comes to Loki. Personally I think they purposely annoy him so he'll lose his temper, which could be a just cause for punishment. But Loki's remained strong, only breaking down ever so slightly when he's alone with me.

"Darling, I'm always going to be on probation. They don't trust me, and I don't think they ever will." He leans off the lounge to retrieve his phone before returning to his position.

"How can they not?" I whisper; hands dancing over his shoulders. "It wasn't your fault. They know that. I don't understand why they continue to treat you so poorly." Anger builds within me. It's not fair. They expect so much from him, constantly see him as nothing but a villain and a murder, and refuse to acknowledge his pain. It makes me so mad. I don't care if the rest of the world sees them as the heroes, they're nothing but pathetic to me.

"It's alright sweetling. I've come to expect it from them." He kisses my hand gently as he holds his phone to his ear. Agent Hill's voice murmurs through after the first ring. "Good afternoon, Agent Hill. Enjoying your day?" Loki ignores her ranting and puts on a pleasant tone. "Of course I'm behaving myself." He answers a muffled question. "Why didn't I answer my phone?" He repeats and looks at me with a smile. "I was distracted and was occupied with other matters." The rest of the conversation continues with Loki replying with a string of Okays, yes's, ah huhs, and of courses. He finishes by saying. "Alright, I'll be there in half an hour." He hangs up and I pout at him.

"What did she want?"

"They have a case and want my opinion on something."

"It's not like they're going to listen to it." I mumble to myself and he cocks an eyebrow at me.

"Come now, what happened to my bubbly girl who was full of Christmas cheer?" He tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"They killed it with anger."

"Well revive it," he sits up, "I won't be gone long. And I'm not done ravishing you yet." He stands to pull his clothes back on. "I expect you to be brimming with holiday joy when I get back." He bends to kiss me on the forehead. He finishes buttoning up his shirt when I sit up and hold a pillow to my chest. "Do you need to go anywhere for the rest of the day?" He restrains his hair again in a small knot and I shake my head with a shrug. "Good, I'm taking the Jeep. I won't be long." He kisses me before retrieving the keys from the bowl by the door and giving me a wink as he walks out the door.  
I let out a frustrated sigh and toss the pillow aside. I gingerly stand on aching legs, with my hips screaming in protest at the sudden change in movement. I wince picking up my clothing and shuffling off to lock the door and head down the corridor to the laundry. I chuck my clothes in the washing machine and go back to collect the lounge cushions. I unzip the cushions and take the casings with me to add to the washing machine. I can't have family coming over in a week to sit on a lounge that reeks of sex. I wobble up the stairs and head for my ensuite; the thought of a hot shower, overwhelmingly enticing.  
With the sun setting and Loki still not back yet, I seat myself on the freshly cleaned lounge and hook my laptop up to the T.V and do what I had planned for last night. I sit peacefully enjoying the serenity of the fire crackling and snow falling slowly outside the window. I braid my long, dark brunette hair and let it fall down my back in a twisted rope. I've recently taken to wearing Loki's shirts to bed, which he doesn't seem to mind … unless he needs to wear it in the morning and has a difficult time getting me out of it. I pull his olive green shirt closer around me and inhale his scent of autumn leaves coupled with accents of a forest just after rain. I exhale with a sigh and let my eyes flicker close; letting his familiar scent consume me.  
The following week goes quickly as Christmas preparations pile up. December is a busy month for my family and I as the 10th holds my nephew's birthday, and annually everyone gathers at my place as it's the only place big enough to hold all of us. Loki's met my mother and father once when they came to town a few weeks ago, but he's yet to meet the rest of my tight knit family. Jarrod's birthday will provide practise for Christmas dinner.  
I flutter around the kitchen to get everything on and cooking before guests start to arrive. Loki strolls into the kitchen in the midst of pulling his shoulder length hair back. His athletic body is draped in black slacks which make his legs look longer, and tucked into them is a dark green dress shirt – with the buttons straining to contain him. He rolls his sleeves up to his elbows, revealing strong forearms in which you can see every tendon. "Can I help?" I smiles warmly at me.

"Um, yeah. Can you pour that cream into a bowl and whip it for me." I give directions by pointing. "The beaters are in the drawer." He obeys with a smile and begins humming Jingle Bells.

"Did you discuss with my parents where you were from?" My memory is jumbling as I try to formulate a believable story to tell my family if questions should arise about Loki, which I imagine that they will.

"Ah, I don't believe that ever came up. Why?" He adds icing sugar to the cream to sweeten it.

"Because you don't sound like you're from New York, and if someone asks you can't say Asgard.

"Where would you like me to say I'm from?" He turns off the beaters and pops them out, collecting the excess cream with his tongue.

"London?" I suggest. His Asgardian accent does have a pleasant ring of a polite English gentleman.

"Alright." He smiles and offers me the other beater.

"And why did you move here?" I prepare answers for possible questions.

"Work." He answers simply.

"And what do you do for work?"

"I'm a consultant for … S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Central Intelligence." I correct. "Saying S.H.I.E.L.D could spark too much interest."

"Alright." He agrees without argument. "I moved here from London … five years ago … to work as a consultant for Central Intelligence. Happy?" He smirks and grabs me around the waist.

"Yes." I sigh, still thinking that there's too many holes. We should have prepared a proper back story ages ago.

"Stop it." He says and I pout.

"Stop what?"

"You're overthinking again. Everything will be fine, stop worrying about everything." He presses his lips to mine, quickly replacing them with the other beater. I flinch back as he tries to cover my face with cream. He laughs and pulls me against him so I can't escape.

"Stop!" I yell playfully and try to dodge the incoming beater. I grab his wrist and try to guide the beater to my mouth, to spare the rest of my face. But it smears along my cheek reaching my mouth, also covering my chin. I moan and giggle at the same time and Loki just chuckles to himself as he lifts me up to sit on the edge of the counter – positioning himself in-between my legs. He chucks the beater in the sink and it lands with a metallic clank; before he begins kissing the cream off my face. His lips find mine quickly and his tongue seeks out mine. His criminally long fingers skim over my thighs, pushing up my Christmas dress.

"Nonono." I coo, pulling away from his hungry lips. "People will be here any minute, you can play later." I lace my fingers around his neck and he rolls his eyes.

"I intend to hold you to that." He lifts me off the bench.

"You always do." I give him a peck on the cheek and reach for a napkin to wipe the stickiness off my face. "Now, cover the cream over and put it in the fridge please." I instruct and return to what I was doing.

"Yes ma'am." He strolls about the kitchen to complete his task. "Anything else?" He asks when done.

"Can you open the oven please?" I hold the heavy tray with two hands and lower it into the oven once Loki has stepped aside, a wave of hot air hitting me smack in the face. I straighten and sigh as I remove my apron just as the doorbell rings. "Ooh." I give an encouraging smile to Loki but I'm afraid it's coming across as more of a nervous one. He takes me by the hand and leads me to the door, obviously brimming with confidence. "Ready?" I ask with my hand on the doorknob.

"More than you." He jokes and I open the door to reveal my sister, her husband and son.

"Hey!" My sister and I exclaim at the same time, embracing each other in a tight hug. "There's the birthday boy." I move on to Jarrod, who is now taller than me and is turning seventeen. His rusty orange hair has been cut for the occasion, into a neat coiffure style.

"Hey aunty Roe." He hugs me back and kisses me on the cheek.

"Come in out of the cold." I say as Adam gives me a quick peck on the cheek before they all forward in. Loki stands off behind me, waiting to be introduced.

"This the boyfriend?" My sister beats me to introductions, eyeing off my tall God with approval.

"Yes," I smirk, "this is Logan. Logan this is my sister, Veronica." I say and Loki pastes on a charming smile and lifts her hand to his lips.

"Pleasure." He smiles and she blushes, either due to his action, accent, or both.

"This is her husband Adam, and my nephew Jarrod." I continue and he grips them both in a firm hand shake.

"Pleasure to meet you." He extends his charm to them as well and they smile back. He congratulates Jarrod who says thanks in return.

"Like wise." Adam responds. "Sorry we haven't met sooner. We're usually a tight knit family." Adam sheds his coat and takes his wife's, hanging them on the back of the door.

"So I've heard." Loki smiles at me.

"Mmmmm… something smells delicious sis'." Roni takes charge and leads us all through into the kitchen, which then opens into the dining room.

"I do try." I shrug, leaning against the counter, Loki embracing me from behind, whilst Adam makes a beeline for the fridge.

"She's been slaving away all morning." Loki informs and my sister laughs.

"That sounds like her."

"Well she's gotta practise." Adam emerges with a beer in his hand. "This is her Christmas rehearsal." He jokes to Loki.

"Happy to play my part." Jarrod comments and picks at the bowl of lollies on the counter before him. We've all ways joked that his birthday dinner has been a practised for Christmas day, so we don't stuff it up.

"Right now, Logan. Tell us about yourself. I tried to pry info from mom and dad, but all mom did was swoon and all dad said that you were tall and English." Loki chuckles delightfully, a sound that usually makes _me_ swoon. But now all I can do now is blush with embarrassment.

"There's nothing much to tell really." He straightens but keeps me in his arms.

"Nonsense. You're the most interesting character in the entire neighbourhood."

"Hehe, why thank you. But I'm afraid in this case that looks are deceiving. I'm rather quiet boring. Aren't I, darling?" He gives me a gentle squeeze and I give a closed mouth giggle; craning my neck all the way back to look at him.

"Absolutely." I grin and he bends down to kiss me.

"Naw…" Roni coos at our public affection. "Oh please, there may be many ways to describe you, and I'm positive 'boring' is not one of them." She insists, inspecting my prepared food.

"What do you do for a living, Logan?" Adam questions, finally locating a bottle opener.

"Ah, I'm a consultant for the Central Intelligence Agency." He says and Roni whirls around.

"Ah-ha. See that's not boring!"

"Cool." Jarrod whistles in awe.

"Um, excuse me." I scoff. "Did you hear him right? It's beyond _boring_. I've lost count of how many times I've nodded off whilst he's talking about work."

"With that voice?" Roni cocks an eyebrow. "I don't think so sista'." Again I blush with embarrassment and Jarrod joins me, sighing at his mother's behaviour.

"Well I'm sure that must be an interesting career." Adam saves his wife.

"It has its moments." Loki admits.

"How'd you get into it?"

"Ah…" My silver tongued god pauses. "I majored in psychology and sociology and worked as a psychologist in London and consulted for many mental institutes. I moved here five years ago for that reason and the CIA gained knowledge of my work and gave me a trial run. Evidently pleased with me, they've kept me on." He smiles and Jarrod looks like he's going to burst with excitement.

"That's awesome. I'm calling Dylan." He pulls his phone from his pocket.

"Jarrod." His mom nags. "Put that away."

"No way. Caleb hasn't shut up since his uncle got accepted in to the FBI. He thinks it makes him the king of the school. Well CIA kicks FBI's ass." Jarrod wanders out of the room fidgeting with excitement before anyone can abject at the revelation of the knowledge to his school peers.

"Sorry." Roni rolls her eyes and goes to pursue her son when Loki intervenes.

"No, no. It's quite alright."

"Are you sure?" She checks.

"Yes, it' fine. It's not like I'm an undercover agent." He laughs and Adam joins him.

"Suck on that Caleb Jones." Jarrod murmurs has he comes back into the room. "You're finally dating someone cool." He jokingly punches me in the shoulder and I retaliate by jokingly punching him back. We pretend to fight like we have since he was young, only difference is that he's grown since the last time I saw him – the top of my head only coming to the bottom of his nose.

"Alright, cut it out you two." Roni huffs. "Roe, I wish you wouldn't. Every time we leave, he then expects me to fight him." I laugh loudly and put my nephew in a headlock – which I'm sure he let me do.

"Oh come on. You used to fight when we were kids." I point out as Jarrod breaks free and puts me in headlock.

"Only because you were a demon child and I had to defend myself." She tucks herself under her husband's arm.

"Well that must be where he gets it from." Adam laughs and Jarrod releases me after I elbow him. I straighten to find Loki smiling devilishly at me. Before anymore fighting can take place the doorbell rings and I shuffle off to the door; Loki trailing behind me.

"Hey!" I greet my cousin Merrick and his newly marred wife, Clarissa.

"Hey." He steps forward and embraces me, kissing me on the cheek. "How are you?" He asks with a lazy smile.

"I'm good. Come in, come in." It's started to snow again, and they step in shaking white flakes from their hair. Merrick's the tallest in the family but he's at least a few inches off Loki. "Ah, this is Logan. Logan this is my cousin Merrick and his wife Clarissa." I introduce. Merrick and Loki shake hands with a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you."

"Like wise." He moves onto Clarissa and kisses her hand like he did Roni's. "Pleasure." She blushes and giggles lightly and then tries to pull herself back under control. Merrick pushes his dishevelled hazelnut hair back and wipes his eyes, which are red from being deprived of sleep.

"Work the late shift did we?" I ask and he nods tiredly.

"Next door's dog wouldn't shut up again and so we only got a few hours' sleep." Clarissa smiles and hangs onto her husband's arm. Ever since they got back from the honeymoon, Merrick's been working day and night.

"What time's dinner?" Merrick yawns.

"About an hour."

"Good. I'm gonna' have a nap till then." He gives a small tired laugh, but I know he's not joking.

"Well ain't you a sight for sore eyes?" We shuffle towards the kitchen and dining room where Roni greets them.

"Hey Roni." Merrick and Roni embrace and they switch partners, greeting everybody. "Happy birthday buddy." He tousles Jarrod's hair. Jarrod flinches away to fix his hair, uttering words of annoyance.

"Thanks." He says nevertheless. Merrick moseys over to the large dining room table – which runs parallel to the kitchen – pulling out a chair and plonking himself down.

"Wake me when the food is on the table." He says and everyone giggles.

"He worked the late shift and then next door's dog didn't let him sleep." Clarissa explains to Roni and Adam. They laugh and make noises of sympathy. Adam ambles over to the Venetian doors and looks out onto the snow covered back yard. Roni directs her attention away from Loki and concentrates on bombarding Clarissa with questions about her honeymoon; as they haven't seen each other since their return. I listen in as well and Loki looks attentive too; leaning against the kitchen bench in between to breakfast stools whilst Clarissa takes a seat next to him. I ask Jarrod to go place more logs on the fire since his new aunt's trip to Hawaii and all the spas she went to doesn't seem to amuse him. He smiles happily at me and scampers off looking relieved. Roni helps me get more stuff in the oven whilst Clarissa turns her attention on my handsome god. He happily answers her questions with a laugh. Some questions I just think she's asking so she can hear his voice. Jarrod returns to the room with his grandparents on his heels.

"Logan!" My mother exclaims, ignoring everyone else as she holds her arms out open ready to embrace him.

"Mrs Everleigh, how are you?" He steps into her embrace and plants a kiss on her cheek with a charming smile.

"Barbara." She corrects when Loki straightens and shakes my father's hand.

"Nice to see you again." My father smiles, his steel moustache curving with his lips.

"Likewise sir."

"Hey daddy." I walk around and give my father a one handed hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hiya sleeping beauty." My dad had taken a quick liking to the saying since I'm named after the princess. Aurora. Most kids get 'pumpkin', 'darling', 'kiddo', and 'sport' as nicknames as a kid. And everyone gets the occasional 'sleeping beauty' when they wake up late, but I get it full time. "We still waitin' on John and Caroline?"

"Of course." Adam chuckles from the door and walks over to greet his in-laws. "They're always the last ones to arrive to any gathering." My father walks over to Merrick who has his head hanging back and his arms crossed firmly across his chest. He smiles at him and shakes his head without disturbing him.

"We should start calling him sleeping beauty." My father comments, coming back over to join his grandson picking at the lolly bowl. "I see you're still following the tradition of waiting to the last minute before setting up the Christmas tree."

"Yes I am." I say proudly. Since I was little and spent Christmas in this house with my grandparents, we were always lazy – yet blamed it on family tradition – and set up the Christmas tree on Christmas eve. Despite Loki's pleas to set it up, I've held my ground. Christmas, like many Midgardian holidays, is a new concept to Loki, and being the intellect he is: he's determined to 'master' every one. He's already decorated the house with lights, and now he's left twiddling his thumbs waiting for the 24th where he can set up the tree. The doorbell rings again and before I can reach the door, it opens and a little child runs in. Active movement limited by her constricting winter layers. She runs into the house with her arms spread wide due to her large winter coat, making her resemble an angry pink pufferfish.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Her tiny voice shrieks as she tries to hug Jarrod's leg but her puffed up arms prevent her from wrapping her arms around.

"Thank you." Jarrod picks up his little cousin.

"Dakota come here." Her mother calls as she shrugs her coat off in the doorway. Jarrod walks Dakota back over to her mother where she pries the child out of her thick jacket. "Hello." Her father calls as he enters with a baby carrier. The rest of the house calls back to them and they shuffle into the room. "Lord, its cold out there." John comments, giving up the carrier into his aunt's awaiting hands.

"Oh let me have a look at you. Ah you're so cute." My mother exclaims and continues to talk to the little baby in what she thinks is 'baby talk'. Dakota I notice, has gone quiet and is hiding behind her mother's legs, staring up at Loki shyly.

"Hi, you must be the boyfriend." John extends his hand to Loki.

"Logan. Nice to meet you."

"John. And this is my wife Caroline." Loki smiles charmingly and kisses her hand. "And Barbara has Belladonna, good luck getting her away from her." He laughs. "And this is little Dakota." He smiles at is daughter but she hides away upon Loki's attention fixing on her.

"She's shy around new people." Caroline comments, stepping away from her daughter without notice and the little girl struggles to keep up to her shield.

"Hey now, aren't you going to say hello to your aunty Roe?" I crouch down and hold my arms out to her. She runs into them hesitantly, as if looking side to side on a battlefield before running out into the open. I embrace her and lift her up as I bounce up to my full height … which isn't very tall. Dakota hides in the crook of my neck as I turn her to face Loki. "This is Logan. Can you say hello?" I bounce her up and down on my hip and Loki smiles warmly at me.

"Hello." Loki waves with his finger when she peeks out through the veil of my hair.

"Would a lolly loosen your tongue?" I say, holding the lolly bowl with my free hand.

"Hello!" She fills with enthusiasm, though she looks like she's greeting the lollies more than she is Loki. Everyone laughs and I put her back on the ground, at least I'm taller than her. She waddles off to hide behind her mother's legs again. The room's attention goes back to the birthday boy and Loki and I weave our back into the heart of the kitchen to continue preparing dinner. After the greeting of excitement pass, the attention is turned back to Loki by the newest guests. Jarrod happily jumps in and answers the questions he already knows the answers too. But Loki is quick to correct Jarrod's over exaggerated statements.

"CIA, huh. Got yourself a smart guy, huh." Caroline nudges me with her hip.

"Too smart for his own good." I mumble, bouncing on my tippy-toes to plant a kiss on his cheek. He follows me down and chases my lips with a mischievous smile.  
Two hours late dinner is finished, and we made it through with pleasant conversation and surprisingly little questions directed at Loki's personal life beyond me. Everyone remains seated around the table picking at what's left of their food – it was nowhere near as grand as what Christmas dinner will be, but it was sufficient to fill everyone up. Loki and I sit on one side of the table, talking to each other whilst Caroline nurses baby Belladonna on her lap next to us – having her own conversation with Clarissa next to her. Loki was in the middle of saying something when his mesmerising eyes widen in surprise and his neck tilts abruptly back. Before I can tell what happened, his raven locks sprawl from their knot, skimming his shoulders like a demented Christmas tree from a Tim Burton film. He touches his hair gingerly before turning to find Belladonna gripping his hair-tie tightly in her hand, laughing hysterically and shaking her fists around; clearly very pleased with the outcome of her work. Caroline turns her head to discover the cause of her daughter's commotion.

"Sorry." She proclaims immediately and tries to retrieve the hair-tie from her daughter's clutches.

"It's alright." Loki insists. Belladonna leans out of her mother's arms and reaches for Loki's loose hair. "Can I hold her?" He asks with a small laugh at the baby's actions. Caroline happily hands over the jumping baby into Loki's giant hands; the extent of Loki's godly enormity showing more now that he has a tiny baby in his grasp. He holds her gently, as if afraid of breaking her. Her black hair is almost as dark as his, and her doe like eyes stare brightly up at him. She reaches for his inky locks with her tiny hands and he obediently lowers them into her grasp. She shrieks in excitement and tugs fiercely, but Loki seems to be unaffected. John laughs lightly from across the table.

"I've never seen her this happy before. How do you feel about babysitting?" He jokes and Caroline chortles along with him.

"I like it left out too." I whisper to the happy child, leaning back in my chair, running my fingers through the strands not caught in her grasp. He gives me a wide smile, pouting his lips. I lean over to him and press my lips against his since Belladonna has control of his head; but as soon as I do she latches onto one of my curls which fell over my shoulder. I make a noise of protest as I try to pull my head back. Her laughter cease momentarily and a look of deep concentration engulfs her tiny features. She looks between my hair, Loki's, and the hair-tie still tightly gripped in her hand. She'd given up grip of Loki's hair to grab mine, but is unable to grab both with the hair-tie occupying one. She looks deeply conflicted at the thought of having to let go of the tie to enable her to grab both mine and Loki's hair. She shakes her little fist fiercely at Loki and he has to adjust her weight into his right arm so he can take the hair-tie with his left hand. She smiles happily at the outcome and tangles her fist in Loki's hair again.

"Belladonna." Her mother coos with amusement. "That's naughty."

"She's not causing any harm." Loki insists with a smile. "Is she also this enthused about hair?" He asks, eyeing Caroline out of the corner of his eye since he can no longer moved his head that direction.

"No. This must be a new phase." She comments. "Dakota went through a hair pulling stage when she was that age, remember?" She addresses John on the other side of the table, who nods firmly in agreement.

"I did not!" Dakota speaks up at the accusation.

"You did so!" Jarrod enters the conversation, pointing his fork in her direction. "You used to sit on the lounge whilst I was on the ground playing the x-box, and every two seconds you would lean forward and take a chunk out of my hair." He reminds us of the incident. "My winning streak was ruined that day." He sighs dramatically at the sting of remembrance.

"Oh please." I scoff. "You're just a sore loser." He'd been playing me that day at his house. He sulked for an hour after he lost to me … but in his defence I did boast loudly for that hour as well … well, maybe a week.

"Rematch!" He declares. "Let's see how you fair with your hair being removed strand by strand."

"Deal. Hair pulling or not, I'll still whip your butt." I say confidently as Bella's pulling is quiet gentle and causing little discomfort. Well, that is until she decides to give it a firm yank, causing me to yelp. "Ouch, you're supposed to be on my side." I close my hand over hers and Loki lets a loud laugh escape his lips. The sound seems to amuse Bella greatly and she begins laughing and bouncing up and down in his grip, pulling fiercely as she does. "You're supposed to be on my side as well." I say to Loki as I try to pry my hair free.

"I am, love." He assures, untangling my hair from the little tyrant's grip so she can focus primarily on Loki. I rub my scalp in relief as the phone sends a shrill through the house. I slide out of my chair with a frown and walk to receive the call from the phone in the hallway.

"Hello?" I pick up and am greeted by a familiar booming voice. I lower my voice to greet the other god without my family overhearing. "I'll get him for you." I assure with the roll of my eyes. "Lo…gan." I save myself from almost slipping up. Loki strolls through the threshold from the kitchen arch way with Bella still in his arms. She's abandoned tugging on his hair, but still has a firm grip on it whilst gazing around her new surroundings with curiosity.

"Who is it?" He whispers when I hold the phone out to him.

"Your brother." I inform and Loki rolls his eyes as well.

"Hello." He takes the phone with a free hand, balancing Bella on his hip. "You don't have to say merry Christmas every time you talk to someone in December." He says after says something. I smirk and go to take Bella from his arms but she looks shocked at the notion, trying to swat me away. "It's alright." Loki mumbles to me and delivers a kiss to my forehead. I sigh and shrug, shuffling back into the dining room. I take the plates away from the table and begin removing scrapes and loading the dishwasher. My sister and mother get up and help get the cake out of the fridge. And we're carrying it over to the table singing happy birthday as Loki walks in, joining in as he comes to stand by me. Jarrod blows out his candles and cuts the cake all the way to the bottom, kissing his cousin on the cheek, much to her protest.

"Please don't say you have to go to work." I say to Loki as he passes Bella back to her mother.

"No." He chuckles. "We just had family business to talk about." He whispers in my ear as he pulls my chair out. We share more laughs and enjoy the cake till there's almost none left.

"Thanks aunty Roe. For catering for my birthday and Christmas every year … and Easter, and Thanksgiving, and everyone else's birthdays. Your work does not go unappreciated." Jarrod says very maturely that it has me blushing as everyone else joins in.

"Hey yeah, how's the restaurant going?" Clarissa asks. It's more of a café then restaurant but everyone in the family seems to like bragging that I own and run my own successful restaurant. I leased out the old café two years ago and renovated it, I struggled for a bit attaining the small loan as every bank laughed at me for being so young, but I eventually got my way. The business bloomed faster than anyone could have expected (thank you hipsters). We provide mainly breakfast, lunch, morning and afternoon tea options, coffees and limited alcohol. Thankfully over time, I've managed to disperse some of the more clichéd hipsters and replace them with couples and business people. I get a lovely array of people who have become regulars, all completely different people in appearance, age and personality, but yet they all seem to click in harmony. A year later I payed off the loan and took out another small one, which I bought the place with.

"Really good. I just hired two new trainees, and they're coming along really nicely."

"That's wonderful darling." My mother says. "Oh by the way, my friend Linda is looking for somewhere to have a Christmas party, I gave her your number." I also do functions and parties, providing catering as well.

"Okay. I haven't been in, in a week so I'll check with Lauran tomorrow." Loki and I get up and start clearing up everything. Once everything's clean everyone moves into the lounge room across the hall, where Belladonna ends up on Loki's lap again. Though her fascination with his hair has lessened slightly and she refocuses on studying his facial features. Currently she touches the end of his long nose with her finger, mumbling in baby talk. It's only a small, insignificant gesture, but the scene makes my heart leap in my chest – watching him get along with Belladonna so well … it just makes my insides feel warm.  
Mom and Dad are the last to leave just after eight, when there's a break in the snowfall.

"Logan we're going to see you Christmas aren't we?" My mother lingers in the door way.

"Of course. That's if, Aurora wants me here?" He tucks me under his arm and looks down on me.

"Of course, I need my little helper."

"Big helper." My mother comments and we both giggle.

"Besides, I think I might have a war on my hands if I don't have you here." He smirks shyly and hugs me tighter.

"Alright, good. I'll see you two in two weeks then." My mother accompanies my father down the steps. "Have a lovely night you two." They both wave.

"Drive safely." I wave back, standing in the door way until they get in the car and the engine starts. Loki pulls back inside and shuts the door behind him.

"Stand there any longer and you'll turn blue." He touches the end of my button nose much like what Belladonna did to him. I can't hide my love-struck smile and my face immediately splits in two.

"I think that went very well." I lace my fingers around his neck.

"I do too." His smile is genuine, making warmth spread throughout my entire body.

"So you're joining us for Christmas? You're not going to Stark Tower or wherever Thor is?"

"No darling." His sweet laugh rolls around the room. "I have no plans to spend any time with Thor. I don't plan on leaving your side." He lowers his lips to mine, quickly deepening the kiss whilst letting his hands roam free over my behind. "I do believe I was allowed to play later. I think it's later." He lifts me up and my legs wrap around his waist.

"I think so too." I giggle as his busy lips glide over my skin, nipping and sucking wherever they land. "Oh Loki." I moan as he glides up the stairs with ease; pushing my door open he throws me down onto the mattress and impatiently begins removing my dress. He tosses my dress aside, followed by my bra. I rip at his shirt and the buttons give way, revealing snow white skin – stomach and chest carved from porcelain, every muscle elegantly defined. He tosses his shirt aside whilst I tug his belt free.  
And just to be the mischievous one for a change, I immediately slow my pace, running my hands languorously up and down his thighs, running my tongue over the bulge still contained in his pants. He hisses through his teeth and his hand entwines in my hand. I laugh seductively and pull the zipper down with my teeth. Impatiently, he pulls himself free and my mouth immediately opens to accommodate his god-like size. As of yet he's yet to take too much control of my movements, so I move slowly up and down his massive length, running my tongue from base to tip on the underside of his cock. He shivers and groans as I take him fully into my mouth, bobbing my head along his length. I moan around him as I take him in as far as I can; the vibrations causing him to moan and take control of my movements. His hand tangles itself in my hair and he pulls tightly, guiding my head at a pace he's happy with; his hips begin thrusting as well so he's fucking my mouth. I concentrate on not choking as he thrusts all the way in till the hilt, pushing past my barrier. I gulp down what few breaths he allows me and continue to hum around his throbbing cock.  
Patience is usually one of his admired qualities, but when it comes to sex, animal instinct seems to kick in and his mind is blanketed in a cloud of lust. He pulls out abruptly with a loud _pop._ "Hey, why'd you pull out?" I hold my tongue out, longing for my mouth to be filled again. A laugh rumbles in his chest and he pushes my flat onto my back.

"I don't plan on finishing this early." He rips my panties off, which are already soaked. Sliding his pants the rest of the way down, he climbs onto of me, positioning himself in between my legs. He resumes his assault of kisses on my neck, trailing down to my breasts – where he takes his turn at teasing me. A symphony of moans echo in my throat as I try to reach for his cock rest against my abdomen, but Loki captures my hands and holds them tightly above my head. He replaces his hand with magic to keep me bound, so he can continue his teasing. I moan in annoyance and pleasure and try to grind myself against him, but he has none of that and manoeuvres so I can't gain friction. "Loki!" I whine and he snickers.

"This is what you get for teasing." He claims my mouth with his.

"Bastard…" I mumble and then he delivers divine pressure to my neglected clit. "OH!" I cry out and buck my hips up. "Loki please!"

"Please what?" He gives me beaming grin, and I swear if he didn't have my hands bound I'd hit him.

"Fuck me!" With one swift movement he plunges inside me and I cry out in relief. He doesn't bother about waiting for me to adjust to his size, as I'm wet enough to let him thrust with ease. He continuously slams into me, making delicious slurping and smacking noises. With his concentration failing, his spell falls away and my hands come free – flying to his hair where they tangle themselves in inky strands. A brief flicker of surprise flashes in his eyes, but then they return to their lust filled state. His moans soon accompany mine as his climax begins to build. My hands leave his hair and claw their way down his back, evoking loud groans from his throat. They come to a stop at his ass (his beautiful ass sculpted by the same artist who carved the rest of him), where they squeeze and slap. I scream out when he finds that spot inside me, continuing to attack it. I thought I could hold on long enough to cum when he does, but as soon as his fingers find my clit, I'm propelled into a sea of bliss - screaming his name. He slows his pace to prolong my orgasm, and holds me till I stop shaking before he hammers into me again.  
Arousal builds quicker inside me this time and I fall over the edge screaming profanities, with Loki falling quickly behind. He drags out both our climaxes before ending with one last final moan. He pulls out and collapses next to me, both of us a panting mess. "Now, was that worth the wait?" I giggle and he pulls me on top of him, answering my question with a kiss. He repositions us so we're facing the right way; heads resting on pillows before he lifts the blanket and tucks us in. I lay on top of him, resting my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat slow after our workout.

"Good night my sweetling."

"Good night, my king."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not going, you're not going; _we are not going_." I pace back and forth at the end of the bed in my new olive and black underwear. Loki emerges in the ensuite doorway, shirtless as he brushes his teeth.

"We are going." He mumbles with the brush in his mouth, walking back into the bathroom. We've been invited to a Christmas party at Stark Tower and I'm being reluctant to go, hoping if I whine enough Loki will give in and we'll stay home. Following my family's visit, Loki left on a mission with the team and came back with a busted lip and a bullet wound. All because Tony decided to branch out on his own with some 'genius scheme' which back fired on him, and Loki (heroically but stupidly) took a bullet for him, since he was out of his suit.  
Blessedly he's fine now. The bullet went straight through his shoulder and he used his magic to heal himself – ten times quicker than any human would heal from a wound like that – but it still took a few days before he was fully functional again. It just angers me that it was Tony he took a bullet for. If it was Thor I'd probably just dismiss it. But Tony's the fricken ring leader of the 'I hate Loki club'. That bastard needs a good shooting to teach him a lesson.

"No, we're not!" I shout back.

"Yes we are." He says more clearly.

"If we go, you can kiss sex goodbye!" I threaten but he just laughs, emerging whilst buttoning up his white dress shirt.

"Let's not go making threats that we can't follow through, darling."

"Oh I fully intend to follow through." I cross my arms over my chest, his eyes lingering on my half exposed breasts.

"Alright." He smiles smugly. "We _are_ going. And you can withhold sex from me all you want … though I don't think you'll last very long."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." He closes the gap between us. "Because you won't be able to resist." He whispers seductively in my ear and I can feel arousal begin to pool in my pants. I roll my eyes and gulp, remembering my point in this argument.

"We'll see about that." I accept his challenge and his eyes glint with mischief. I walk around him to finish getting dressed. I slip into a tight vintage/gothic black dress which just skims past my knees, showing off the curves of my body. I swish around in the mirror watching the skirt flare out from my hips. I slide into a pair of sparkly black stilettos, so that I'm elevated up to Loki's nose. I fix my hair so it sprawls down my back in curls, and accessorise with emeralds before I grab my matching clutch. "Alright, let's go." He'd finished getting ready as well and is fixing his white collar as he finishes tightening his black tie. He buttons up his jacket, and again I can feel myself becoming wet as he runs his long fingers through his hair to keep it slicked back.

"You're already blushing." He snickers as he walks past me. I go to hit him but he moves to quick and dashes out of the room with me chasing him.

"You just wait boy, you'll be begging for it later." I snatch up the keys before he can, swaying my hips seductively as I walk out the door.

"Aren't you forgetting a jacket?" He reluctantly settles for the passenger seat.

"No. It's warm in the car and then it'll be warm inside the tower." And if there is a chance that I do get cold, I'll just take his jacket. Which I might just do anyway to annoy him, frost giants don't mind the cold anyway.  
When we arrive the valet takes my jeep and Loki links his arm with mine, escorting me into the elevator.

"I'm not going to have to pull you off Tony am I?" He asks when we're alone and shooting towards the top floor.

"No." I grumble and he pulls me into his arms.

"Good. Can you at least manage a smile for me?" He raises an eyebrow. I force an annoyed smile to get him off my back but he just chuckles and holds me tighter. "Come on, you can do better than that."

"I despise these people and don't want to waste my time around them, and I certainly don't want to pretend to enjoy their company." I huff.

"But you're going to for me." He instructs.

"I don't get you. These people are horrible to you and you come home seething nearly every second day, and you expect me to be nice to them? Why?"

"Because I know what it's like to waste time and energy on hating, and I don't want that for you. I don't want anything to dull that bubbly happiness inside you. It's one of the reasons I love you, and it hurts me to see that light extinguished." He caresses the side of my cheek.

"And it hurts me to see what they do to you." I whisper and place my hands on either side of his face. He gives a small smirk, turning to kiss my palm.

"I know. I'm sorry." He presses his lips to mine. "You're right, I don't have the right to ask it of you. But just for tonight, can you please pretend? I promise you that it will be worth it."

"How so?" I raise my eyebrow in doubt.

"Just trust me." He gives me that sad pout which makes my insides melt – like looking at a lost puppy dog.

"Fine." I sigh as the elevator dings and we arrive, the metallic doors opening to allow music to flow in. We step out hand in hand. Jane is the first to greet us as we weave through the bustling crowd. She waves and hops up from her seat to hug me. Thor's voice booms from behind us and he wraps an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"We thought you weren't coming." The god of thunder exclaims.

"Well with the traffic and snow, we almost didn't." Loki looks relieved when Thor releases him and moves on to give me a hug and a kiss.

"Well you're here now. How are you Aurora?"

"Good, thank you." I smile genuinely to Loki's delight.

"And you brother? How's the shoulder?"

"Healed." Thankfully Thor had brought Loki home to me after the mission, and stayed long enough to make sure Loki was healing on his own.

"Excellent." He smiles that big wide grin of his. "Accompany me to get the ladies drinks." He gestures in the way of the bar and Loki departs with his brother giving me a kiss on the forehead. I sit down with Jane and talk Christmas things. She's more tolerable than the rest of them, but she still acts shifty when she's around Loki. I discover that Thor will be celebrating Christmas at Jane's house, and Loki and I were invited, but he had assured Thor that we were spending the occasion with my family. I affirm the statement as Loki returns with my drink. He takes a seat next to me as Pepper comes to our side.

"Hello." She greets with a happy smile. I smile back and return the greeting. "Ah, I heard what happened. What you did." She takes the seat opposite Loki. "I wanted to thank you." I almost choke on my drink. "I know that Tony can be a real pain in the ass, and I also know that things could have been a lot different right now if it weren't for you. So thank you."

"It's quite alright." Loki nods in acceptance, clearly as shocked as I am.

"Okay. I just needed to get that off my chest." She gives a small laugh and gets up. "Thank you." She says genuinely; the gravity of the possible grief she could have been feeling weighing heavily down upon her.

"Well." I manage to wheeze once she's re-joined the crowd.

"See, there's a reason for you to be happy." He whispers in my ear, pressing his lips against the area just behind my ear. I shiver slightly and swallow a moan that threatened to break free from my throat. Thor arrives back with large gentleman at his side; his rusty brown hair restrained in a braid whilst his long beard flows down, covering the beginning of his suit which looks too small to contain him.

"Volstagg." Loki looks up in surprise to see the man, standing to greet him.

"Loki!" The man is easily louder than Thor.

"I wasn't aware you were coming." They embrace in a man hug.

"Well it wasn't a prearranged thing. We decided to come at last minute under Thor's insistence."

"We?"

"Yes. Fandral, Hogun, Sif and I." He smiles brightly, looking around for his mentioned companions, but he can't seem to locate them. "Sif and Hogun were over there somewhere, and I'm sure Fandral is off charming every women within an arms distance." The three of them laugh.

"Just what we need, more Asgardians." Jane whispers to me and I giggle in agreement, downing the rest of my drink quickly before Loki gives me a look – summoning me to stand. He tucks me under his arm and I smile brightly at the new Asgardian.

"Ah, Volstagg this is Aurora. Aurora this is Volstagg." I extend my hand in the very Midgardian gesture of greeting someone, and he does a doubletake before grasping my hand and shaking. I go in with a firm shake as I can already tell by his size that he'll have a firm grip and I won't have to worry about hurting him.

"Pleasure to meet you m'lady." He smiles warmly. "You've got a strong one there." He laughs and comments to Loki, who smiles proudly in return.

"Yes, I know." He gives me dominant kiss to show who I belong to, which I don't mind.

"Hey, Rudolph's here, where's your horns buddy?" Tony's familiar voice makes my eye twitch. We turn to see him standing behind us with a drink in his hand. I open my mouth to yell at him, but Loki squeezes my arm and I reluctantly shut it again. Thankfully my heels also bring me to Tony's height, which also elevates my confidence as I give a glare. He takes note of my venomous stare and is quick to add. "I worked out the kinks for the new suit, you won't need to take any more bullets for me." He laughs but I still scowl as there is no mention of gratitude, concern or apology.

"Good." Loki says simply as Steve joins our little group, greeting me with a smile. He pulls Tony away to discuss something and I exhale my anger. "Good girl." Loki whispers in my ear, joining me back down on the ivory lounge.  
I gulp down two more drinks within half an hour just to loosen myself up, as I feel my façade falling away as Clint and Tony make more comments at Loki's expense. By the second hour of the evening I feel slightly tipsy as Natasha nudges herself in between me and Jane, clearly more drunk than I am.

"Hey, listen." He fiery curls fall forward as she turns her back to Jane and addresses Loki and I. "It's Christmas, a time for building bridges and being merry." She takes a sip of her current drink. "And I think it's time to build bridges. You tried to take over the world, so what?" She slurs drunkenly. "You weren't fully in control, you were just a puppet with someone else yanking your strings. And who hasn't killed people in this room? I certainly have, it's no secret, and I've been forgiven. And you've been working hard to wipe out the blood in your ledger, and God knows that's not easy with Tony being his snarky self. So I'm here to say: I forgive you." She raises her glass like she would a toast and then downs the rest of her drink. I begin laughing uncontrollably and Loki's expression is unreadable.

"I like drunk Natasha." I giggle and she wraps an arm around me.

"Listen, I'm really sorry too." She directs her apology at me now. "We were horrible when we met you. And how we treated you was … disgraceful. And I'm really sorry for threatening to do a little cognitive recalibration on you. You're a really nice person, and I mean I get it, I see the attraction: God and everything." We start giggling uncontrollably and suddenly I can't remember ever hating her.

"That's okay." I embrace her in a one armed hug as well. We get up to get more drinks, leaving Loki to mingle with his Asgardian buddies that emerge from the crowd finally; I give a wary glance to the female Asgardian who embraces Loki in a hug. The rest of the night passes in a blur. I vaguely remember drinking with Natasha and Jane, dancing, making out with Loki, singing Christmas carols loudly with the whole room, more dancing, and more drinking. I think I remember having a feeling of protectiveness for Loki when Sif planted herself on the edge of the lounge to talk to him. I was quick to jump in his lap and started making out with him when she started showing signs of her drunkenness; when she was becoming more flirty than friendly. When I showed no sign of stopping she wandered away to talk with others.

"What was that for?" He questions when I retract my tongue from his mouth.

"Nothing." I smile coyly.

"How many times do you have to be told before you'll understand? You can't lie to the God of Lies." He nuzzles my neck just beneath my jaw, trying to pry the truth from me.

"I'm not lying. I just felt like kissing you." I say innocently.

"You who swore to withhold all sexual acts from me?" His lips press against my pulse and I let out a tiny whimper.

"I'm still withholding." I assure, running my hands teasingly over his torso. A primal growl rumbles around his chest as I pull him to his feet and force him to dance with me. I grind up against him and his eyes slowly fill with lust that he's clearly trying to supress. I smile innocently up at him as I continue my teasing movements.  
I'm whisked away by Natasha to get another drink. When I search the crowd for Loki I find him dancing with Sif, and she drunkenly holds onto him as she dances against him.  
My vision flashes red for a moment as I watch them.  
I down my drink and Natasha whistles approvingly, pouring me another one. However, I pass it up and storm across the room; a sense of territorial instinct coursing through me. It's like I'm a little kid again, watching another child play with something that's mine – all sense of fairness, and generosity are tossed aside. I don't care if I'm not playing with it at that point in time; what's mine is mine and you're not allowed to touch it.  
And right now that Asgardian bitch needs to remove her grubby mitts from my God, before I remove them for her.  
Loki's eyes flicker up from her and he sees me heading straight towards them like a charging bull; he quirks an eyebrow and smiles smugly at me. I don't exactly have a plan to separate them; I suppose yanking her backwards and hoping she'll lose her balance and fall over would do the trick – but that seems a little much. Maybe I'll just nudge her out of the way and kiss him; that should send a message. But then again she clearly didn't get the message from my make out session earlier.  
Thankfully I don't have to do either. Loki steps away from her slightly, and straightens. She looks confused from behind and reaches her arm out for him but I reach him first; claiming his mouth before he can get a word out. I push him backwards towards a darkened corridor without parting from his lips. At the end we make a left down the adjoining corridor out of sight, and I push him up against the first door. I fiddle with the knob before the door pushes in and Loki stumbles in with it, struggling to keep his lips locked with mine. I break us apart to discover that we're in a spare bedroom and kick the door shut; I shove Loki backwards and he falls on the bed – supported up on his elbows, legs held wide, lips parted and red from my assault, and his eyes are darkened with lust.

"Oh I think I like it when you're jealous." He pants with a wicked smile.

"I'm not jealous." I state in a matter of fact tone. "I'm simply claiming what's mine."

"Really?" He questions, intrigued and aroused … the prominent bulge in his pants is practically begging for attention.

"Yes." Screw our bet. I stand between his open legs and he gazes up at me longingly. "These are _mine_." I grab a fist fall of ebony and force my way into his mouth, but his tongue eagerly greets mine. "And this is _mine_." I grab his straining bulge and he whimpers. "And no one else is to _ever_ lay a finger on you." I inform as I unbuckle his belt and slide down his zipper. His hard erection springs free, standing proudly and throbbing to be touched. "Is that understood?" I question as he tries to thrust his cock into my hand.

"Yes." He bites out, chest heaving with anticipation.

"Good." I take his cock in my hand and stroke it with expertise. He moans as I pump him slowly, circling the tip with my thumb when I reach the top. "Do you want more?" I may have lost the bet but I'm damn sure gunna make him beg. He nods his head profusely as I give him a firm squeeze. I drop to my knees whilst continuing my actions; I look up at him with lust filled eyes as I flick my tongue over his head, tasting his sweet pre-cum. He moans as he watches every languid movement my tongue makes. "More?" I quirk an eyebrow with a cheeky grin as he openly struggles to keep his hands next to him. He nods and I give him another squeeze. "I can't hear you." I sing and his eyes go wild.

"Yes. More." He pants. "Please swallow me." The emerald of his eyes is almost non-existent as they dilate with lust; I admire his restraint at not having taken me by the hair and forcing me down on his length. To know that I'm the one causing him to tremble and beg for release, sends an enormous surge of power through me. No wonder he likes to be the dominant one.  
I smile as I take his head into my mouth, sucking hard till his hands start to grapple at the sheets. I bob up and down his length, starting at a slow pace that quickly increases. He moans and grunts deliciously, making arousal pool between my legs as I widen my lips around him to accommodate his thick girth. I swirl my tongue in a way that makes him groan, his muscular thighs clench tightly beneath my hands as I lift up and run my tongue up the underside of his throbbing cock from base to tip, before I swallow his gargantuan length fully. My barrier protests momentarily at the large intrusion but quickly gives way, so his shaft can slide easily into my throat. He claws at the sheets and thrusts ever so slightly into my mouth as I hum up and down is cock; the vibrations sending him mad. Quiet utterings begin to accompany his moans as he begs me to never stop. I more than happily obey and look up through my lashes to see his Adam's apple bobbing up and down with every moan as his head hangs back; he looks down and locks his gaze with mine. I hollow my cheeks around him and continue to hum, pressing my tongue to the underside of his engorged shaft. Suddenly his hand leaves the sheets and tangles itself in my hair, holding me at the hilt as his cold seed explodes down my throat. One last throaty moan leaves his mouth as every muscle unclenches and he drags my head back off his cock, allowing me to breathe. He collapses back on the bed and I smile at my good work; raising myself up to stand above him as I wipe at my mouth with the back of my hand. He props himself back up on his elbows before sitting up completely; grabbing me around the waist. I lean down with a smirk and kiss him. "I definitely like 'jealous you'." He murmurs and I giggle as he stands; holding me so he doesn't knock me over. We tidy ourselves up and head back out to the party; where no-body seemed to notice our short absence.

The next morning a shrilling noise wakes me from my slumber, I moan loudly as it feels like Mjölnir is pounding against my head. My eyes peek open ever so slightly; blessedly I'm surrounded by darkness. I stretch around to discover I'm lying in a bed, and I'm also naked. I moan loudly again, which is met by Loki's cooing.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." He's at my side in an instant, planting a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"What the hell happened?" I cover my face with my hands in an attempt to dull the pounding.

"You got very, _very_ drunk." I can hear the smirk in his voice without having to look at him. "Hear, take these." I peek through my fingers to see him standing over me with a glass of water and two tablets in his hand. I gingerly push myself against the pillows and take the little white pills from him.

"Thank you." I murmur; taking note that I'm in my bed. "How did we get home?" I ask after swallowing the tablets.

"I drove. You passed out as soon as you got in the car." He informs, sitting on the side of the bed. I glance down at my naked self and pull the duvet up to cover myself.

"Oh god." I pinch the bridge of nose. "I don't remember coming home." I admit. "I remember making out with you and …" My brain is slow to provide last night's events. And then I blush when they arrive. "Taking you into a spare room." I mutter and he chuckles.

"Ah yes, the highlight of the night." He smiles and smooths my hair off my forehead.

"Did we do anything … else?" I force myself to ask. "When we got home?" This why I don't usually drink.

"No." He laughs lightly. "You fell asleep as soon as you got in the car. I carried you inside and undressed you, and then put you to bed and _nothing_ happened." He assures, caressing my cheek.

"Okay." I breathe in relief, guiding his delightfully cold hand to rest on my forehead to cease the burning. He chuckles slowly as his hand takes on a blue tinge. "Was I really embarrassing last night?" I cringe; waiting for the answer.

"I wouldn't say _embarrassing_. You were just very … happy. And also very jealous." He smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Oh please." I scoff, in an attempt to deny those facts; though in my heart I know them to be true. "I remember … drinking … and dancing. Did Natasha _apologise_?"

"Drunkenly, yes. As did Doctor Banner and the good Captain."

"Really?" Everything seems like a dreamlike blur.

"Yes, it seems the holiday season has them reflecting and forgetting."

"About fricken time." I mumble and Loki laughs lightly again.

"Get some more sleep." He soothes. "I'll be here when you wake." My body leaps at the demand and I immediately plunge back into oblivion.  
Slipknot wakes me the second time and I stretch beneath the covers, reaching for my phone on the bedside table. I miss the call but pick my phone up anyway, scrambling to turn my brightness down as I'm blinded by light. 60 messages, 38 snapchats, and 30 missed calls. _What the hell?_ Worried something has happened I fly up right, unlocking my phone to scroll through my messages.

 ** _What the fuck! Where are you?_**

 ** _You know the fucking Avengers?!_**

 ** _Is that Thor?_**

 ** _Holy Fuck How Do You Know Tony Stark?!_**

 ** _You have a lot of explaining to do!_**

 ** _Call me right now!_**

 ** _Where the bloody hell are you?_**

 ** _Answer your god damn phone!_**

I stare at my phone in bewilderment, my head starting to pound again as the messages go on. I call out for Loki as I click out of my messages, realising my screensaver is now a selfie of Thor, Tony, Steve and Bruce. I hastily click on the snapchat icon and hesitantly click on my story. "Oh my fricken god." I exclaim, clicking on picture after picture. "Fucking snapchat!" Loki walks through the door with a confused look on his face.

"What's the matter?" He asks and I toss my phone at the end of the bed for him to see. His eyes widen as he goes through my story. "So much for the CIA cover." He mumbles. I grab my phone back and have a look at the rest of the photos. There's a lot of drunken selfies of Natasha and I, followed by ones of Jane joining in … then Thor … then Tony photobombing. Eventually I leave the photos and Tony ends up with my phone, taking selfies with nearly everyone at the party. Natasha seems to get my phone back as she dominates the next section of photos with Clint. Photos of Loki and I follow, but neither of us is taking the photos. A really nice one pops up, with us both having an awed, love struck look on our faces as we gaze into each other's eyes. The sentimental girlfriend in me prevails and I screenshot the photo. "How many people have seen those?" He asks, crawling up next to me. I double click so the list of everyone who has seen the photos slides up over the current image.

"Everyone in my list. A hundred and twenty three people." I sigh and collapse on the pillows.

"Well then." He purses his lips together. "They don't know who I truly am, so it's not that big of a deal, is it?" He brushes loose strands of hair off my forehead.

"But now everyone knows that you know the Avengers and I know the Avengers and –"

"Aurora calm down." He interrupts me.

"But how am I going to explain this?"

"Very easily. You're just overthinking things. We'll just tell them truth. I don't work for the CIA, though on occasions I work closely with them. I work as a consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D, and we only lied to avoid too much attention." I sigh at how simple he makes it all sound. "Stop stressing." He presses his lips to my forehead. "Everything will be fine, I promise. I'll take all the blame." I turn slightly and wrap my arms around him.

"I love you." I murmur against his chest and a deep laugh vibrates through.

"I love you too." He hugs me back tightly, rubbing my back with his palm. "Now, how about you go jump in the shower: the hot water will make you feel better. Whilst I go finish getting dinner ready."

"You're making dinner? What time is it?"

"Almost six."

"Lord, I slept all day?" I push myself up and wipe the sleep from my eyes.

"You needed the rest." He laughs. "Now go for a shower. It'll make you feel better."

"Okay." I mumble, pinching the bridge of my nose to stop the throbbing in my head. I gingerly slide out of bed, the covers still wrapped around my waist. Loki watches me with a mischievous smirk stretching his lips as I walk to the bathroom … still naked. I turn the water on and let it consume me.  
I emerge down stairs half an hour later, scrubbed clean and feeling a lot better. The aromas from the kitchen make my mouth water as my stomach voices its anger as I haven't eaten all day. "Something smells amazing." I find Loki walking plates over to the dining room table.

"Feeling better?" He smiles warmly at me and I nod, joining him at his side. I wrap my arms around his waist and gaze adoringly up at him. He returns my gaze and tightly embraces me.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. Taking care of me." I reach up to kiss him, his tongue instantly seeking entry into my (freshly brushed) mouth. After our little make out session, we sit down to eat; which I wolf down in minutes. Loki happily cleans up and escorts me to bed after, confiscating my phone so I can't answer any of the impending messages. He assures me that it can all wait till morning when I'm fully rested. Surprisingly, he doesn't push for sex, which I was prepared for. He simply changes into a pair of black sweat pants and crawls into bed next to me, pulling me into his arms where I lay my head against his bare chest. I fall back asleep to the sound of his breathing and him soothingly running his fingers through my hair.  
Apparently during my day of recovery, Loki had accepted to babysit Belladonna and Dakota for the day whilst John and Caroline get all their Christmas preparations done without any interruptions. They don't usually leave things to the last minute but since having Bella, their life has doubled in chaos – I wouldn't blame them if they just stayed in bed all day. We offer to pick the girls up as we're already out and about, as I have to make a quick stop at work.  
Loki pulls up in front of their cute little house; the tire swing twisting lazily in the breeze. Dakota bounds out the door and into my arms as we approach. "Hey!" I lift her into the air and swing her around as she giggles hysterically. Caroline is quick to follow her daughter to the door, smiling exhaustedly at us. "Morning." I greet. I had rang my family the previous night to explain my little adventure at Stark Tower, and was bombarded with thousands of questions. Jarrod made us laugh the most as he answered the phone, " _CIA my ass!"_ You can probably guess what he wants for Christmas now.

"Thank you guys so much for this, it's a huge help." Caroline waves us inside so we can collect the girl's travel essentials.

"Honestly it's no problem, we're happy to do it. Right babe?"

"Absolutely." Loki gives her his most charming smile. To Belladonna's joy, Loki's left his hair out today; and when he father carries her into the room she shrieks with joy. Loki happily takes the bouncing child into his arms; her hands immediately flying to his raven locks.

"She's been doing that ever since dinner. She keeps pulling my braids out." Dakota complains with a pout.

"Well, now she's got Logan for a distraction." I assure her and smile at my God. "Are you sure you guys don't want us to take 'em for the night?" I ask and Caroline begins shaking her head immediately.

"No, no, no. The day is plenty." Though John looks like he'd love to take me up on my offer. "We couldn't ask that of you."

"Sure you can." Loki insists. "We don't mind. Besides, you two look like you could use a little break." Before Caroline can abject I add.

"Well that's settled then. What'd you think; do you want to have a sleepover at my place?" I ask the little girl in my arms and her face lights up with glee.

"Can I momma?"

"Of course you can sweetie." John answers for his wife, who is struggling to get back into the conversation. "How 'bout you go pack your things to stay at your auntie's." I put her down and she runs off to her room. "Come on, we need the night off." He says to Caroline when she gives him a glare. She reluctantly sighs and agrees. Dakota runs back out with a bag on her back. Caroline helps set up the baby harness in the back seat for Bella, as John talks to Loki about the girls' sleep schedules. I pack the boot full of the girls' things before I strap Dakota in. Loki handles Bella, replying to her baby gabble as he straps her in to her special seat. John and Caroline come to the window and bid farewell to their children. Loki gets in the driver's seat and I give my cousin and his wife a hug before walking around to my side. "We'll come pick 'em up tomorrow." John waves.

"Take your time." I wave as I get in. Loki beeps the horn before taking off from the kerb cautiously, with nervous parents watching. "We're going to have to stop at the shopping centre on the way home."

"How come?" Loki makes the necessary turn for the detour.

"Because I need to get food for tonight, I need wrapping paper and you need to get something for your brother; and before you argue with me – we're doing it now because I don't have any spare time between now and Christmas and I know you won't do it unless I'm holding your hand." Dakota giggles in the back seat and I give her a smirk. "You wanna make a quick shopping trip?" I ask her and she nods gleefully. "Alrighty then." I plug my phone into the car, (The photo of Loki and I from the party now my lock screen) channelling my inner Disney princess I play my Disney playlist for Dakota, starting with Frozen as she's wearing a (very well done) Anna costume. Her eyes light up and she begins to sing along with me, causing Loki to laugh and smirk the whole way to the store.  
When we arrive, Loki greedily snatches up a parking spot which is reserved for people with babies and small children. He's been dying to park in one ever since I first brought him shopping with me. Many arguments have been had over why he's not allowed to park in specially reserved places. Now he's smiling triumphantly as he cuts the ignition. "Right, do you want me to get the harness to carry Bella, or are you going to be right just carrying her?" He ponders the thought as we weren't graced with a pram – which honestly, I wouldn't want to push around anyway.

"I'll just carry her." He smiles, looking in the rear-view mirror at her. We get out, each opening the back doors to remove the children on either side. Dakota's shyness of Loki has apparently dissolved and she's beaming with confidence, holding my hand and pulling me along so she can take Loki's in her other. She tugs on his navy blue shirt to get his attention, and he looks down with a broad smile, gladly giving her his hand to grasp. He balances Bella comfortably between his other arm and hip; she looks over at me with a confused but curious face on. I smile happily at her and she gives me a gummy smile back and turns to Loki to share her amusement. For the sake of weaving through the bustling crowds Dakota is forced to let go of Loki's hand so that we can walk in rows of two; Loki carrying Bella behind us. We move around quickly as we have set goals ready to complete.  
After half an hour, we're exiting the supermarket on the bottom floor and making our way back up the escalator. I lead Loki into a store to buy a present for Thor; jokingly I hold up an action figure of the bulking god and giggle at the look Loki gives me.

"Who's that for?" Dakota questions.

"Logan's brother." I joke.

"You have a brother?" She turns to crane her neck up at Loki.

"I do." He smiles but his eyes tell me a different story.

"How old is he if you're buying him a toy?"

"He's a year older than me, but doesn't act like it."

"And he likes Thor?" She looks confused, looking at the doll in my hand.

"You could say that." He smirks playfully. "But I think we'll keep looking for something else." He suggests and I place the miniature Thor back next to the little Iron Man. Our little group navigates our way around the shop, with Dakota suggesting everything that we pass.

"Do you just want to go with chocolates?" I ask, getting frustrated. Again he shrugs and looks indecisive. "Lord, help me." I sigh. "Don't ever get a boyfriend." I murmur to Dakota, who giggles. "Okay, okay. He drinks right? Do you know what he likes?" I whisper to Loki and he rolls his eyes as he thinks. I quickly whip out my phone and text Natasha's number since we seem to be on good terms now, and I don't want Jane to know: 'cause I don't want her trying to top our present. She texts back instantly and I smile triumphantly. "Okay, we'll stop at the liquor store on the way home and I'll run in, okay?"

"Fine." He murmurs, adjusting Bella in his arms as she seems to be growing bored of this little outing and is trying to snuggle against his chest.

"Finally." I grab Dakota with my free hand and we begin making our way through the mall to the parking lot doors. "One month to decide on beer." I flick my hair by whipping my head since my hands are occupied.

"Are we going home now?" Dakota asks.

"Yes we are. Then you can help me bake Christmas treats and make lunch." She looks over-joyed at the notion of her being invited to help in the kitchen. We're about to enter the next stream of people when I hear my name being called out. I glance around and Loki stops with me. Natasha and Steve are walking towards us; slightly unrecognisable in casual clothing – well Steve mostly. I don't think I've seen him when he's out of uniform, or at least dressed sharply. "Hey." I greet with a smile. "Dakota, these are _Logan'_ s friends from work." I put emphasis on _Logan_ as they approach, close enough to hear.

"Hello." Natasha smiles and waves at Dakota.

"Hello." She says shyly, trying to hide behind my legs. Natasha and Steve laugh lightly at her adorableness.

"And hello to you." Natasha gets closer to Loki to get a better look at Bella who is stirring to look at who is stroking her cheek in greeting.

"This is Dakota and Belladonna, my cousins." I inform, gesturing which is which. "What are you two doing out and about?" I ask Steve.

"Christmas shopping." He smiles. "We're having a dinner at the base, what are you two doing?" He asks, clearly prepared to invite us.

"Ah we're spending it with my family." I inform. By now Natasha has managed to pry Bella from Loki's arms – which he now flexes and loosens. "Who's we?" I ask.

"Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and the rest of the team. It'll be at the tower. Though I'm not sure if Jane and Th–"

"Theo." For some reason I blurt out a fake name to cover Thor's, as Dakota is listening intently, even though the identity of Thor being Loki's brother hasn't been revealed.

"Right … Theo." He narrows his eyes in a puzzled way. "I'm not sure if they're coming, or they're just going to spend the holiday by themselves."

"Is this the man that mommy and Aunty Clarissa were talking about? The one you were getting photos with?" Dakota pulls on my hand to grab my attention and a blush spreads across my face.

"Um, yes…" I smile at Steve and he gives me a puzzled look. "Um it seems that whilst we were um … at the party, there were a lot of photos taken on my snapchat." I say, and give Natasha a look. She makes an 'oops' face and Steve asks.

"Snapchat, is that the app where it's like texting only with photos?"

"Ah yeah, sort of." I nod. "And we hadn't told anyone that we knew you guys, and now everyone who has ever had any connection with me in my life knows that the party got a little out of hand." I sigh and Natasha begins apologising profusely. "It's okay; I think you managed to cover it up alright." I look at Loki. "Though, now everyone wants autographs and photos." I laugh lightly. I feel a nudging in my back pocket, and look down to find Dakota prying my phone from my jeans.

"Can I get a photo of you? My cousin is obsessed with superheros; this will make him so mad." She snickers evilly as her shyness is replaced by confidence. Steve laughs happily and drops to one knee. Ah the beauty of the modern day world: where a five year old knows how to take a selfie. "Thank you." She beams and comes back to my side.

"Thanks." I roll my eyes with a smile.

"No problem." He bounces back up to his full height.

"Well we better get going." Loki cuts in with an easy smile. "It's almost time for this little one's nap." He holds his arms out for Bella; who has a displeased look on her face as she stares at Natasha, poking her hair gingerly as if it might come to life and bite her. Natasha hands the child over and she immediately looks pleased at being back in Loki's arms.

"Well, if we don't see you, Merry Christmas." Steve says and I smile happily at him.

"You too." We finish saying our goodbyes and part ways, Dakota waving happily at the pair.

"Jarrod's going to be so jealous." She smiles to herself.  
By the time we get home Bella is completely asleep when Loki sets her down on the dining room table – still encompassed in her carrier, just without the straps holding her in. He adjusts it so she's lying flat and can't fall out if she happens to fidget in her sleep. Dakota helps me in the kitchen whilst I make my annual Christmas treats. I fix her lunch and feed Bella when she wakes from her nap wailing. Dakota eventually runs off to explore the rest of the house when Loki and I settle in the lounge room with Bella; who is gurgling and blowing spit bubbles for her own amusement.

"I don't know about you, but I could go for a nap." I yawn, stretching my body across the large sofa. Loki follows me down and crawls on top of me. His lips brush over mine before landing on my chin, trailing along my jaw. His hair falls forward, sprawling over my face and tickling me - causing me to laugh like a teenage school girl. "We're babysitting." I remind. He just moans against my neck whist nuzzling me. "Stop…" I draw out the syllables.

"Do you really want me to?" He purrs in my ear, his enthralling voice setting my body on fire.

"No." I moan back, tangling my fingers in his hair. "But we have to." I give the locks in my hand a firm tug to bring his face away from mine. "Babysit now, play later." He groans in frustration, collapsing on my chest, burring his face in the valley between my breasts. "Come on, it's not that bad, you can hold out for a night." I laugh, stroking the back of his head.

"But I don't want to hold out. I want you now." He turns his head so he's looking at Bella – still lying in the middle of the rug keeping herself entertained. "You'd make a great mother." He mumbles to himself and I have to strain to hear him right.

"What?"

"You get along so well with them, even Jarrod. You always know what to say and how to respond."

"It's not that difficult. Besides I'm not with them full time, I only have to deal with them for at least a couple of hours. And I'm nothing compared to you." I caress the side of his cheek. "How I communicate with them took me years of practice with Jarrod, you walk in the door and you're perfect with them. The way you are with Bella … makes me fill with awe." He lifts his head so his cornflower blue eyes are gazing into mine.

"Really?"

"Really. You'd make an excellent father." We've never discussed having children before … or the future for that matter. Though I'd be lying if I haven't thought about it, especially in the past couple of weeks. He's clicked so well with my family, and he's excellent with Bella and Dakota; I'm seeing a side of him I've never seen before – and it's coaxing thoughts of what kind of family we could have. But at the same time I don't want to get my hopes up. His job is dangerous, we're not married – nor have we ever talked about marriage, he's a god and I'm a human – the massive age difference has never bothered me but one day I'm going to get older and he's not going to age.

"I love you." He whispers, reaching up to kiss me. We're interrupted by heavy stomping coming down the stairs, followed by the giggling repeat of my name.

"Aunty Roe, Aunty Roe, Aunty Roe." She comes running into the lounge room, and Loki immediately flies up. "Look what I found." I sit up to look around at the cause of the commotion, finding Dakota holding a golden helmet a top her head, struggling to keep it balanced.

"Where did you get that?" I question and fly up as well.

"In the attic." She giggles. I give Loki a puzzled look; I didn't even know it was there. "What is it?" The little girl asks, almost toppling over under its weight as she tries to remove it. Loki grabs the horns to steady her and gently lifts it off her head.

"It's a helmet. Part of a costume I used to have for Halloween." Loki saves, taking the helmet into his hands.

"It must have been a very funny costume." She giggles.

"Well I thought it was very regal." I whisper to Loki who throws me a surprised but wicked grin. "Now Dakota, you know not to touch things that don't belong to you." I put on my grown up voice and she pouts at me. "Don't look at me like that, that thing could have taken your eye out." She hangs her head in guilt and mumbles an apology. "Logan's going to go put that away and you're going to choose a movie to watch, okay?" That cheers her up and she skips over to where the movies are stored. Loki follows his commands as well and disappears upstairs; I follow him whilst Dakota rummages through my movies. "Why is that here?" I'm half in the attic, watching him hide his helmet back away in an old antique trunk – which isn't mine.

"I'm sorry, love. S.H.I.E.L.D were anxious about my belongings and were always going through them – trust issues and all that – so I had to keep them hidden. I moved everything here when we first started dating."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Truthfully, I don't know. At first it was just habit, wanting to protect my things from curious eyes, but after that: I just forgot really." He shrugs, covering the trunk with an old blanket.

"What's in there?"

"My helmet, clothing, and other bits and pieces from my past." He walks back over to the man hole and I slither down so he can pass through. He gives me an apologetic smile as he folds the stairs back up. Dakota sings out and we walk back down stairs without further discussion on the matter. The little girl jumps up and down with excitement holding her choice in hand. She leaps onto the lounge as I take the movie from her and begin to set it up. Loki and I sit either side of her as she cocoons herself in the blanket and the theme song for Jurassic Park echoes from the screen.  
We keep the children entertained all the way until the next evening when John and Caroline ring a head to let us know they're leaving now. I had Dakota siting at the dining room table colouring in, but the activity was too passive for her and now she's fighting Loki with a lightsaber. They're busy sparring in between the kitchen and dining room when there is a knock at the door. I get up with Bella in my arms as I answer the door. Thor and Jane stand in the door way with wide smiles, as Loki and Dakota continue their battle in view of the door. She disarms Loki of his umbrella that he had been defending himself with; thrusting her lightsaber forward into his chest. It collapses back down to the hilt, making it appear as it were running him through. He collapses to the floor dramatically, gasping for air. "Curse you, Jedi princess." Are his last raspy words as he pretends to die. I turn back to our guests who now have very confused but amused expressions on their faces.

"Hey." I greet with a smile, gesturing for them to enter. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"Sorry, we didn't call ahead. We thought we'd just drop by and exchange gifts since we didn't think we'd see each other on Christmas." Jane says with a smile. Loki props himself up on his elbows as I close the door behind them. Dakota stares up at the God of thunder with her jaw on the floor. Jane takes interest in Bella and wiggles her finger in front of the infant's nose to say hello.

"Jarrod's going to kill me." Dakota rubs her hands together evilly and Loki chuckles. "Where's your hammer?" Her lightsaber is immediately discarded and she leaps over Loki to gaze up at the mountain of a man.

"It's at home." He drops down to one knee after searching for a look of confirmation from Loki and I. "I'm supposed to be in disguise, but I suppose it's not a very good one, huh?" Dakota shakes her head and the rest of her body spins with her and she gives a small giggle. So much for the Theo angle. As long as she doesn't know that they're brothers then everything will be good.

"Logan, can you go get the presents from our room?" Again I put emphasis on 'Logan', and he gets up immediately, cantering up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, we should have called; we didn't think you'd have company." Jane apologises again and I pass Bella into her eager arms. "Hello." She speaks in baby talk and Thor looks over his shoulder at them, grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you two sisters?" Thor asks Dakota and she nods.

"Be careful, she'll pull your hair." She warns Jane who laughs in response, not taking it seriously. Bella stares at Jane with stern curiosity, hesitantly touching her straight brown hair. Loki comes back down the stairs with the gift bag in hand, both they're presents in side. Beer for Thor and vouchers for my café for Jane (booking for events free, and catering for events half price. But with my signature she can have any deal she wants) though I suppose it's also a present that they can both use. Loki and Thor exchange gift bags and Thor extends back to his full height. Bella begins squirming in Jane's arms and reaches for Loki. He's immediately at their side, taking Bella into his arms – where she ceases her whining and begins laughing as she places her small hands on his cheeks.

"Br– I had no idea you were so good with children." Thor stops himself from saying brother, watching Loki with awe as he entertains the small baby. Dakota slithers over to me, prying my phone out of my pocket.

"You're horrible, you know that." I give her an amused laugh.

"I know." She snickers evilly. "You need to have your photo taken before you leave." She looks up at Thor who lets out a bellowing laugh. He drops back down to one knee again and puts his arm around the small child – which is as big as her head. She takes a selfie; much like the one she took with Steve. Loki rolls his eyes and threatens to bite Bella's smile fingers when they come close to his mouth. She giggles hysterically at this, daring to do it again. Dakota presses buttons on my phone, and I assume she's sending the picture to Jarrod. Thor walks closer to Loki, stroking the back of little Bella's head with his finger. She looks around to see who wants her attention, eyeing off Thor suspiciously. Loki hesitantly offers Bella to him and he takes her into his large hands gingerly, his godly size even more outlined then what Loki's was. She squirms in his grip and he looks unsure of what to do. Jane and I chuckle and Loki hovers closely, watching cautiously.

"It's so tiny."

"She." Loki corrects with a frown. "And hold her against you or she'll squirm out of your arms. And be careful, she's fragile." Thor obeys and adjusts Bella against his chest but she blubbers in protest. She looks around with owl like eyes, pressing her tiny fists against Thor's chest to put room between them.

"Sometimes she doesn't like new people." Dakota twirls he dress around. Bella spins her head around and spots Loki; she then points to him – hitting Thor's chest with her other fist and dictating orders in baby blabber. She continues to blabber and point, turning her head between Thor and Loki. Loki closes the small gap between them and holds his arms out for her and she practically leaps into them. Thor chases her, clearly unprepared for her escape.

"Hello little one." Loki secures her in his arms and she giggles with joy. "It's all right, I've got her." He shoos away his startled brother.

"I didn't know you were so good with children, Lo – Logan." Jane cocks her head to the side with a surprised smile on.

"Well I'm full of surprises." He returns her smile and bounces Bella on his hip.

"Indeed." Thor comments with a smile. I smile as well at my raven haired god, with happiness blooming within me.  
Thor and Jane depart shortly after; John and Caroline pulling up as they drive away. They collect their children looking well rested and relaxed, with Dakota rapidly telling them of her adventure whilst being with us. They look up with hope shining through their eyes at the mention of Thor just being here, but we had to break the bad news to them that they just missed him. They don't stay long due to Belladonna beginning to complain with tiredness; Loki and I wave them off before heading up to bed. He yawns first which causes my own fatigue to sweep over me suddenly. I strip and quickly pull on an oversized football jersey whilst Loki locks up down stairs. He's quick to follow me into bed, pulling me into his arms – where I fall asleep. Evidently, both of us are too tired to fool around.  
A large boom pulls me from my slumber abruptly; white flashes illuminating the room briefly. Another thunderous crack echoes through the house and I sit up straight wiping my eyes.  
 _Oh no_.  
I look over to Loki in the poor light, straining my eyes to make out his expression. His face is pinched in an unpleasant manner, his fists clench the sheets tightly and he moans softly. Thunderstorms aren't a particularly enjoyable thing for Loki. Hating them doesn't even begin to cover what he feels for them. They bring back memories, which he refuses to talk about, and they cause nightmares to run rampant in his mind. He's reminded of all the torturous things that were inflicted upon him when he was held captive … before New York.  
Another deafening boom causes him to thrash from side to side, his murmuring increasing, but it doesn't wake him.  
I place my hands on his arm and forehead, trying to keep him still.

"Shh…" I coo repeatedly. A rather loud crack followed by a rolling wave of booms causes him to fly up right; alert and dangerous. "It's okay; it's okay." I touch his shoulder gingerly, knowing better then to pounce all over him before he's able to gain his bearings. I love him, but I know he's not entirely in control of his actions when he's in this state. I learnt that the hard way during one of our first nights sharing a room together. He'd woken alarmed and wild, and I mistakenly grabbed him in an attempt to calm him – but in his blindness, he flicked me effortlessly across the room. I don't think he's ever forgiven himself for that.  
He turns to me, emerald eyes ablaze, raven hair dishevelled, and chest heaving fiercely. I back up slightly to give him space to adjust, holding my hands up in defence. His breathing calms and his eyes dart over them room like an agitated rabbit before landing back on me. "It's okay." I whisper as his shoulders slump. I reach out and touch him when I know it's safe to do so; beckoning him into my arms.

"Did I…"

"No, no, no. I'm fine. You're fine. It's just a bad dream." Every time he wakes from a nightmare, the first thing he does is ask if I'm okay. He's bigger than me in every way, yet I manage to cradle him perfectly in my arms. We lay back down with his arms wrapping around me and his head resting on my chest. I plant a kiss against his forehead; my fingers running through his hair, brushing out any tangles absentmindedly. When his pulse returns to normal I ask. "Is Thor throwing a tantrum or is it just a storm?"

"Just a storm." He murmurs into my jumper. He can tell the difference between a magical storm caused by Mjölnir, or just Mother Nature. "Sorry." He murmurs and I struggle to hear it.

"Don't be." I whisper harshly. "I love you no matter what; a little nightmare will never change that." I rub his back soothingly and plant another kiss upon his head.

"I love you." He holds me tighter and I do the same.

"I love you too, now go back to sleep, I'll protect you." I stay awake as he drifts back to sleep in my arms.

The following day is filled with endless Christmas preparations. Loki leaves for half the day to have some space – regain some form of manly status again, or whatever men do after a moment of weakness. I roll my eyes at the thought. No matter how many times I have to remind him that he's the manliest man I've ever known, he always has to go off to recompose his fierce façade.  
When he returns he's quick to scurry off to the back yard to chop extra wood for the fire. I finish up with food preparations and pack the fridge to the point of bursting. Loki comes in smelling like snow and wood after he's placed the spare logs near the burning fire.

"Alrighty," I meet him in the lounge room, "we can set up the tree now." He practically leaps to his feet and glides upstairs to the attic. Unlike most of the neighbourhood, I have a 'fake-tree'. When I was little we used to go hiking or to tree yards and bring back a tree on top of the old car; but when my granddad hurt his back, my grandma bought a storable tree from the store. Personally I don't mind it; I find it to be less hassle – and it's big and green just like a real tree. Loki comes back down the stairs and I'm unable to see his face as he's carrying both the giant tubs containing the tree as well as the decorations. "Careful." I caution out of habit; and for the umpteenth time he reminds me that he can handle it as he's no mortal man. He places the clear tubs down and opens the one containing the tree. I take out the main trunk and assemble it into one piece from two. Loki then sorts through the 'branches' by the colour coding on their hooks.

"I spoke to Thor." He says whilst spacing out the bristles.

"Yes?" I start hooking in the bottom row.

"And I can make you aunty of the year tomorrow, if you want." I stand up and look at him, chewing my lip indecisively.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I question. I think it's incredibly thoughtful and kind of him to get his brother to come by for Jarrod, and the rest of the family's entertainment. But I see how it makes _him_ feel after a while of watching people fawning over Thor. And if Thor meets _my_ family, they are never going to let that down.

"Yes, of course." He pulls me into his arms. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You really want to see my family fawn over the great and mighty Thor, and talk about how heroic he is until the end of time?" I lace my fingers behind his neck.

"I'm sure I'll manage." He gives me a small smirk before kissing me. We finish setting up the tree without further argument; and I stand back to admire the bushy, green Christmas tree. We go about placing the decorations next, looping the bulbuls and little ornaments onto the bristles. I give Loki the star as he can reach the top easily, and it's his first real Christmas. We stand back to admire our work; Loki wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Now do you feel satisfied?" I gaze up at him. He smiles down on me before kissing me possessively. When we break apart for air I playfully shove him away so I can stack the two tubs at the bottom of the stairs to deal with later, whilst Loki watches me carefully; eyes filling with lust.

"What?" I ask stupidly, I already know what he's thinking. He smirks wolfishly and closes the gap between us in two long strides. "Can I help you?" I smile as his arms encase me.

"Yes, I think you can." He mumbles in that seductive tone of his that makes my head spin and knees weak. He nuzzles the junction between my neck and shoulder, causing me to moan uncontrollably.

"Loki..." I whine and moan at the same time. "I still have things to do." I remind, but my body screams for me to abandon all things Christmas and let him take me.

"You'll have time after." He mumbles.

"Or," my brain proposes, taking into account my body's wishes, "you could let me finish the few things I have to do first and then I'll have more time to spend with you." He raises his head as he ponders my offer.

"Fine." He breathes but looks disapproving.

"Thank you." He releases me. "You can take those tubs back up to the attic, I won't be long, I promise." I assure and he rolls his eyes, so I punch him lightly in the arm. He carries out his task up stairs whilst I flit around the kitchen to get the last of today's work done.  
Once I finish and everything is clean so I'm ready to start again in the morning, I ascend the stairs, hearing the familiar sound of running water emitting from my room. I look in to find Loki just stepping out of the shower with a towel over his head as he dries his hair; standing proudly naked. My entire body flushes and I can't help but smile at my own dirty mind; the towel slides off his face and he catches me ogling at him. A brief glimpse of surprise flashes in his eyes but his lips soon curl into a wicked grin.  
"What are you getting out for?" I take off my top seductively and shimmy out of my pants. A growl emits from his throat and he discards his towel back over the rack. I strip out of my underwear and his cock is quick to approve. He walks backwards into the shower and turns the water back on, crooking his finger: gesturing for me to follow. I close the glass door behind me and let the water run over my body whilst he strokes himself. I turn around to let the water run down my front and he quickly places his hands on my hips, his hard erection rubbing against my backside.

"I was beginning to think I was going to have to drag you out of the kitchen." He mutters in my ear, nuzzling my neck. I moan and giggle lightly, like a teenager as he positions me facing the other wall, spreading my legs apart. His cock runs up and down my folds and I moan enthusiastically. To both our surprise I'm already rather wet –and not from the water, which he takes immediate notice of. "Ooh, eager are we?" His hand snakes around and begins rubbing my clit. I remove my hand from the wall with a moan and grab the end of his cock as it slides through my legs.

"Well you certainly are." I rebuke, circling the tip of his head with my thumb. He hisses and retracts his member from my loose grip and presses the head into me. I moan at the sudden intrusion and bite my lip as he continues to nibble my shoulder. "Oh yes." He thrusts shallowly, not giving me his full length, which makes me moan longingly. "More." I beg and he delivers it with an evil chuckle. Our moans and grunts echo within the glass chamber spurring his actions on. One hand continues to apply pressure to my clit whilst the other comes around to pinch and fondle my breasts. "Ah–" I come all too quickly, struggling to support myself against the wall as my veins are flooded with ecstasy.

"Mmm... that's a good little whore." His sultry words and husky voice make another orgasm begin to build, as he pulls my ass out further from the wall and thrusts into me harder and deeper. I moan like a wanton harlot as he thrusts deeper into me at this new angle, his hands controlling my hips as he slams me back to meet his hips.

" _Oh...fuck...yes_!" I pant. Loki groans and grunts with each smack of skin, removing one hand to slide up my torso and tease my nipples again. I yelp and arch myself into his hand, moaning lustfully as he delivers bites to my shoulder and neck.

"Cum." He growls in my ear, slamming into me harder.

"I...I...I..." I pant as he slides his hand down from my breast and begins rubbing my clit again.  
"Oh–" My walls clench around him as a constellation of stars explode through my body whilst I scream his name at the top of my lungs. He finishes moments after me, shooting his cold seed into me as he groans my name.

 _"_ _Fuck_." He pants in my ear, leaning against me but holding me up whilst I recover. He plants a tender kiss against my temple as he pulls out, both of us letting out a quiet whimper. I slowly rotate in his arms and attempt to reach up and kiss him, but he ends up leaning down to me.  
I manage to take a decent after that as a wave of fatigue crashes through me unexpectedly. When the water begins to run cold we get out dry ourselves. As I start to wrap the towel around so I can get dressed, Loki snatches it away from me and discards it.

"Hey." I frown whilst he gives me a smug grin. "What was that about?"

"You won't be needing it." He lifts me abruptly and throws me over his shoulder, giving me a firm slap on the ass when I complain. I yelp and he throws me down on the bed.

"Slow down there, cowboy." He begins to crawl on top of me but I scamper away. "You had your fun for the night."

"Oh no, darling. This night is only beginning." He laughs, grabbing my ankle and pulling me back underneath him.

"Wait –" I can't help but moan as he starts torturing my left nipple with his tongue. "Wait ... no, I'm tired after today and that last session. Plus I have so much to do in the morning, and I still have to do a couple more things tonight." I try to persuade him to stop but he just groans and continues. "And...And," I try to come up with another excuse, "and if you spend the whole night fucking me, what will you do in the morning?" I ask and he lifts his head slightly.

"Fuck you again."

"But I'll have to take another shower if you take me now, and that just postpones morning sex." I spit out anything that might make him wait till morning. And in my fatigued state, I say. "Plus, if ... you delay your plans for me tonight, I'll do whatever you want in the morning. It can be a present; I'll be your little toy." I'll probably regret that ... No, I definitely will. I can already feel it looming above me as he straightens with an intrigued, sinister look on his face. Do I really want to wait till morning? Surely I can summon the energy to power through tonight.

"If I wait till morning, you'll do whatever I want?"

"Yes."

"Anything?"

"Anything." I affirm, with a slightly nervous voice.

"Anything I want, and all for just one night of chastity?" He raises an eyebrow. "You didn't seem that tired before."

"Well that fucking really took it out of me." I smile. "And if you refrain now, I'll be very energetic in the morning." He slides back over the top of me as he considers my offer. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Yes." He kisses me before rising, a very pleased smirk plastered across his face. Oh lord what have I gotten myself in to?  
He slides off me and allows me to sit up. He goes to bed with that smug smile. He's like an excitement filled child who can't wait that one night.  
A horny, sexually active child.  
Who isn't a child; but a sex God. And instead of excitement, he's brimming with lust.  
I go off to place all the presents under the tree and tidy the rest of the house quickly before and heading back up to bed. Where my sleeping God still has a giant grin on his face. I slip out of my robe and crawl in next to him, delivering a gentle kiss on his forehead before settling on my side of the bed.

I wake to something running slowly up and down my spine; ghosting over my skin, making my flesh explode in goose-bumps as I shiver awake. I moan as my eyes creak open to look at my clock. 5:00. I moan louder as the pressure on my spine increases and I realise it's a finger. "Loki…" I whine, hugging my pillow closer to my chest.

"Merry Christmas, lover." I feel him raise himself up higher and continue his trail down my back with feather light kisses.

"The whole idea of not having children in the house is to spend Christmas sleeping in." I mumble and he chuckles lightly.

"Yes, but with all you have to prepare for; if we sleep in I won't have enough time to do what I have planned for you." His angelic voice is lined with lust. I whine and roll onto my back.

"Is that so?" I wipe the sleep from my eyes.

"Yes." He wakes me up fully with a hungry kiss. I barely get time to open my mouth willingly before his tongue plunges in greedily. Quickly the covers are whisked away and I find myself chasing after them as the cold air bites my skin. Loki soon covers my body with his, his proud erection making itself known against my stomach.  
... _And so it begins_.

"Can you not spare me five minutes to wake up fully?" I giggle against his busy lips and hands.

"Time is of the essence." He nuzzles the junction between my neck and shoulder, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive flesh.

"Two minutes." I moan from the pleasure beginning to course through me. He reluctantly raises his head with an exaggerated sigh. His normally cornflower blue eyes have taken on more of an emerald shine in their lust filled state. "Thank you." I push myself up further whilst still beneath him. "Can I give you your present first?" I smirk mischievously and cup his face.

"Are you not my present?" He returns my smile. " _My little toy_. Were those not your words?"

"Yes, but I have another gift for you." I tease him by rubbing my body against his hard erection. He lets out a primal growl and looks to be struggling to last two minutes before taking me. "Sit up and close your eyes." I instruct and he does so slowly, resting low on his knees, legs spread wide with his hands on his hard, muscular thighs. I open my bedside table drawer and retrieve my 'joke gift'. "No peeking." I warn and a smirk pulls at his lips. "Or else you don't get me." I lift myself on to my knees and hover next to him, present ready in hand. In two swift moves I complete my task and his eyes fly open and his hands fly to his neck. I lean back to admire the leaf green collar with the little golden bell in front. "There, now you won't be able to sneak up on me." I think it's pretty funny; it took a lot of concentration not to laugh to myself about it whilst in front of him. I think I've done an excellent job at hiding it from him – I was sure he'd discover it by now. Any slight movement he makes the golden bell jingles, and I giggle to myself.

"Oh you are hilarious." He touches the collar gingerly.

"I think so." I lean back up and plant my lips against his, this time I attempt to dominate the kiss – but fail rather quickly. He pushes me back down onto the bed and begins assaulting my body with opened mouth kisses, accompanied with a few bites – which I'm sure, are bound to leave marks. "That wasn't two minutes." I squirm as he takes my left nipple into his mouth.

"Yes it was. I counted." He lifts his head to switch breasts; sucking hard whilst pinching the other one. The room soon fills with my moans as Loki pulls me down to the edge of the bed, so that my legs are dangling over. His tongue flicks and circles my now sensitive nipple before sucking hard on it. His teeth latch on briefly, giving it a nip. I gasp and moan lewdly, trying to rub my aching clit against his hard erection as he applies the same assault to my other breast. He leaves my breasts suddenly, sliding down my panting body.

"What are you doing?" I prop myself up on my elbows as he kneels between my legs. He gives me a wicked smile before diving between my legs. I yelp in ecstasy as his sliver tongue runs once up my folds. He runs up and down, deliberately avoiding my clit. On impulse my hands rush to his hair, to control his movements but I'm quickly thrust back by magic – my hands now restrained above my head. "Loki…" My hips buck forward when his tongue circles my swollen clit twice. He continues his languorous teasing, slowly building my arousal. After ten minutes of panted breath ghosting across my skin, and slow movements from his tongue, forever keeping me on the edge of ecstasy but never allowing me to fall - he runs a finger up to part my dripping folds. His finger slips inside me … only to the first knuckle which makes my hips buck to push him further in. I pull at my magical bonds as he snickers evilly. "Loki!" I whine and try to wiggle my hips around. _Oh I should have just let him have his way last night._

"So impatient." He remarks, plunging his finger in fully. A thankful moan rips itself from my throat as he begins pumping … but only slowly. He finds that spot inside me and begins curling his finger to massage it slowly. I whimper and moan, trying to grind myself harder his finger. "Such a lewd slut you are. Mewling to be fucked."

"Fuck Loki please!" I groan at his seductive but sordid words, wishing to have him go faster. My pleas are only met with a laugh and he continues his torturous pace, his pants ghosting over my clit but his lips never meet it. "Oh my god please!" Tears of frustration fill my eyes as he keeps me teetering on the edge for what seems like hours. Every time my arousal begins to peak, he changes his rhythm to bring it back down again – setting my senses on fire. Jolts of electricity pulse through me, making my flesh over-sensitive. Every touch, every breath, driving me to the edge of insanity.  
The syllables of his name escape my mouth as I pant heavily, and blessedly he adds another finger to my dripping heat. He thrusts harder and faster, his mouth finally latching over my clit. I cry out as I fall over the edge unexpectedly, unable to control the pleasure coursing through me. Lightning arches through me, snapping and crackling along my nerves as my body convulses in ecstasy.  
Barely even down from my high, Loki starts all again, building my arousal quicker this time. I scream out his name as I fall again; my limbs shaking. He starts again and I pant utterances for him to stop as my body doesn't know what to do with itself, twitching and writhing in utter pleasure. I soon lose count of how many times he's made me cum after the fifth or sixth time. His tongue and criminally long fingers ignore my pleas for him to stop as I teeter on the edge of sanity … though truly despite my protests I don't want him to stop, and he knows this. He sucks hard on my clit making me cry out in ecstasy as he forces me to cum for the umpteenth time.  
When he finally pulls his fingers out and laps greedily at my centre, devouring every drop of arousal that drips from me, I pant raggedly like an overworked farm dog. He stands up; my body is left a trembling mess, my limbs are numb and my breath is jagged.  
 _Dear lord I should have taken whatever he wanted to do last night. Surely this is the result of me forcing him to wait, giving him time to think of more lewd ways to torture me with._ When my vision finally regains focus and the blinding stars blink away, I somehow manage to roll my head to the side, propping it on my shoulder so I can look at Loki. He stands at the foot of the bed in between my limp legs, looking down at my heaving body as he strokes himself; his massive cock now coated with my arousal from his hand. A pleased and malicious grin covering his. I clench my body a few times to revive my muscles and pull at the invisible rope that restrains my hands. He takes notice that I'm being responsive again and his emerald eyes gleam wickedly. His fingers dance over my sensitive skin till my breasts, where he stops to fondle and pinch. I squirm underneath him, moaning loudly.

"You taste divine my little slut." He mutters, engulfing my mouth in a kiss, where I can taste my juices on his lips. He swallows my moans whilst continuing his teasing – to the point where I actually believe it possible to die from an orgasm.

"Loki, please. No more teasing, I'll die if you don't stop." He captures my bottom lip between his teeth with a laugh vibrating in his chest.

"If you insist my love." He flips me over before I get the chance to breathe and yanks me slightly further down the bed, where my ass is in the air and my feet are just touching the floor. He nudges my legs further apart and runs the head of his cock up my dripping pussy. My restraints are slackened slightly and I balance myself on my elbows, looking over my shoulder at my Mischievous God.

"Oh…Loki…" My insides ache to have him fill me, yet he continues his slow movements – pushing his large head inside me occasionally, only to retract it again. _My god he's going to pay for this._ "Fuck, Loki. Fuck me already!" I scream and try to push myself on him but he controls my hips.

"Such a very impatient slut today, aren't we?" I don't have to see him to know he's smiling like a Cheshire cat as he delivers a slap to my ass.

"Every other day, you can't control yourself for more than five minutes, so don't be lecturing me on patients. You're the slut!" I hiss as he slides his entire length across my folds. He delivers another firm slap to my ass, causing me to yelp.

"I do believe you said I could have whatever I wanted on Christmas. One night of chastity and I could do whatever I wanted, that's what you promised." He reminds, massaging my ass before delivering another slap; this one harder. "And this is what I want."

"What? To watch me die from frustration whilst you tease me?" I moan from the pleasurable pain caused by another slap. I can feel my cheek beginning to burn from the familiar assault. Loki releases a bellowing laugh into the room and folds himself over me, planting a firm kiss between my shoulder blades.

"There's no need for dramatics, my dear. Are you going to lie and say you haven't enjoyed my teasing?" He presses a kiss behind my ear after moving my hair away.

"Loki, please…" I moan, grinding my ass against his throbbing erection. "I need you inside of me now!" I pant out each word.

"Is this what you want?" He straightens, the head of his cock pushing into me.

"Yes. Oh God yes." My breathing starts to become jagged again. With a pleasant chuckle he pushes himself in further, painfully slow, so I can feel every inch. "Ah…" A throaty moan escapes my lips as he pulls all the way out again, only to push back in half way – pumping in and out shallowly. Tears spring from my eyes as frustration gets the better of me. "Please, I can't take anymore of this." I mewl, starting to feel like the names he's calling me. He snickers evilly and finally thrusts himself in to the hilt; I scream out in relief.

"So tight." He groans. He makes it sound like a complaint, but from experience I know he enjoys it just as much as me. Personally I think he uses his magic to keep me this tight: because not matter how many times I take him, I never seem to grow accustomed to his massive girth or length. It's not painful; on the contrary it's quite pleasant actually. But if it were any other man, I would have grown accustomed by now after being with them for such a long period of time, and not to mention being fucked so regularly. But with Loki I'm always tight - like I'm taking his god-like size for the first time.  
He thrusts slowly, almost removing himself fully and I whimper into the sheets, my breasts grazing the sheets as I rock with his rhythm ... _his painfully slow rhythm_. He slides back in and repeats _twenty_ more times.

"Ah…please…fuck…faster." I mewl and he increases his speed, but not by much. _My lord, is he actually trying to kill me_? _Hasn't he tortured me enough?_ "Fuck. Loki, please. My king … my God … fuck me!" I dramatize in hopes to get him to move faster. The need to release the building pressure within me becomes overwhelming. My praise seems to work and he thrusts harder but maintains the same speed. "Oh Loki … please, I need you so fucking bad. Please, please, my King. Give me that huge fucking cock." I plead. Right now, I'd take five of his fricken duplicates if it would make him end this torture.  
Blessedly, it works. He releases all restraint and slams into me again and again.  
 _"YES YES YES!"_ The room fills with a string of our grunts and moans. His large member finds that sensitive place inside me and hits it over and over again. My fists clench in the sheets as his thrusting creates slurping and slapping noises as skin collides with skin. He controls my hips with his hands, gripping me so tightly that there are sure to be bruises. One hand releases its grip and delivers a slap to my right cheek again. I yelp as he does it again and again, each slap getting harder. When my burning flesh begins to sting and my moans turn more into hisses, he switches to the other cheek and gives it the same attention. He keeps my orgasm at bay by keeping me hovering on the edge of pain but when his slaps stop, he folds himself over me and his hands snake around to pinch my painfully sensitive nipples. I cry out as I'm on the very edge. "I'm … I'm …"

"Cum for me, pet." He growls in my ear, biting my shoulder. I happily obey; stars bursting into constellations in my veins – racing to my eyes where I'm temporarily blinded, as the pressure finally peaks and explodes. My walls clench so hard around Loki's thrusting member that it causes him to meet his end as well. Spilling his cold seed deep within me, he screams a string of profanities at me, angry that I made him finish so early. He spurs us both on for a few more thrusts before collapsing on top of me. He rolls off next to me; his sculpted body covered with a thin sheen of sweat as his chest rises and falls furiously.  
I watch him with my head turned, but I don't have the energy to move. My limbs lay limp and I can't even pull myself up the bed so I'm not half hanging off. Thankfully, with his godlike physique and stamina, he recovers quicker than I (and he wasn't sexually tortured and forced to cum over and over), and pulls me up and over so I'm lying on top of him. I wince slightly as he cups my ass, which is slightly stinging now. He tilts my chin up to capture my mouth in a deep, but gentle kiss. Thankfully for his Jotun blood, his hands take on a blue tinge and they massage my ass gently until the stinging as subsided and the red tinge begins to fade. I moan into his mouth and tangle my fingers in his ebony hair. "Merry Christmas." He chuckles and my face splits into a loved-struck smile.

"Merry Christmas." I mutter back. "You're going to pay for that." I warn and he laughs lightly.

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"You did promise I could have anything I want." He reminds and I groan at the thought. _I brought this on myself._ I lift my head to look at the clock: 7:13. I moan and lay my head back down on his chest; surely he's sated enough for now. "Last night you asked if I was satisfied." He reminds as if reading my mind and I vaguely remember saying it but I don't think he ever answered. "Darling, satisfaction is not in my nature." He purrs and runs his hand up and down my spine. I gulp as he cups my ass again, giving it a firm squeeze. I roll my head to look into his eyes, and blessedly I discover that they've returned to their normal blue colour. So at least he's somewhat sated for the time being. But my mind begins to wonder what he has planned for later.  
We stay tangled in each other's embrace for another half an hour until my limbs feel like they've recovered enough. "I'm going to take a shower. Coming?" I prop myself up and look down on him. He smiles wolfishly at me and gives me a firm squeeze. I gingerly roll off him and stand up on shaky legs. Loki strides ahead, unaffected by the last two hours. By the time I get to the bathroom, steam is already billowing out of its glass box and Loki is removing his collar. I hop in nimbly, the hot water cascading upon my skin: engulfing my flesh in goose-bumps I lean against the wall whilst Loki follows me in. He holds on to me so I don't collapse, massaging my tender flesh under the heavenly hot water. We wash in between making out and emerge clean after another half hour. I dry quicker than he does and pull on sweats to cook in; towel drying my hair and twirling it into a damp bun, before brushing my teeth. I sigh and frown at all the love-marks covering my body, some of which I won't be able to cover.  
I descend down stairs to begin lunch preparations, walking a lot easier than before, but still feeling slightly giddy. I hear Loki go to the lounge room and start up the fire to get the house warm, before he saunters into the dining room, presents in hand. His black hair is pulled loosely into a bun, but it has nothing in it to keep it slicked back and neat, so it has a fuzzy/dishevelled look to it. Which, for some reason makes me go weak in the knees.

"Do you want to open yours?" He pulls two parcels out of Thor and Jane's gift bag.

"Can you do it?" I'm busy flattening out cookies onto a tray. He smiles and unwraps my present first.

"A fifty dollar gift card to kitchen and cutlery." He reads and holds up the rectangular card. I coo in appreciation.

"I need a new knife." I exclaim; that should come in handy. He opens his, which from here looks like a piece of clothing. He examines it with a snicker and shakes his head. "What is it?" I ask him to hold it up. He does so and I only giggle because he as a slight smirk on his face. It's a knit forest green sweater, with the front profile of his golden helmet and a red ball to symbolise Rudolph's nose. "Who do you think came up with that, Thor or Tony?" I wipe my hands and walk over to him.

"Wouldn't shock me if it was a group effort." I hold it up against his torso to see if it will fit.

"I didn't know Jane knits." I admire the excellent stitch work.

"Neither." He places it on the table.

"Well, it is a little funny." I hug him with a dopey smile. He makes a noise of unamused agreement and I squeeze him tighter. "We definitely won." I mumble to myself as I mentally compare our gifts to what they gave us. Loki still seems slightly confused with the un-spoken rules of gift giving, and my need to have the better present. But since it means he won against Thor, he's happy.

"Here," he lifts me onto the table, "Merry Christmas." His encompasses my lips as he hands me a small rectangular box. I chew my bottom lip as I untie the ribbon and remove the lid. I gasp at the contents: a stunning necklace shines in the light, the centre stone a beautiful array of light greens, encased by intricate, golden Celtic carvings. At first glance I assume the stone to be an opal, but after further examination I decide that the stone is not one of earth. The greens swirl slowly together; it's like watching a fluorescent galaxy forever encased permanently in stone. "Do you like it?"

"Of course." I breathe. "I love it." I look up at him and smile happily. I pull it out of the box and Loki takes it from me. He unclasps it and reaches around to clip it around my neck. He lets it fall and the chain is cold on my skin and the pendent is heavy. "It's not from earth, is it?" I inquire, lifting it from my chest to examine the Celtic carved surrounding.

"No, it's from Asgard."

"It's beautiful." Truly, _beautiful_ isn't a big enough word. "I love it."

"But, these are from Midgard." He hands me another box, a small square one this time. I bite lip in excitement as I undo the ribbon. I gasp, giddy joy engulfing my entire body. With my left hand I reach up and grab a fistful of his raven locks, pulling his face down to mine. I ravish his lips and for the first time in our entire relationship, I dominate the kiss; demanding entry into his mouth. He obliges, only because my boldness caught him off guard and he seems to be a little stunned, but I'll savour the moment nevertheless. As he adjusts to the situation, I break away before he can take control.

"Have I have ever told you what a perfect boyfriend you are?" A shy smile graces his features before he presses his lips to mine.

"You may have mentioned it."

"Well don't think I remind you enough." I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him into me. I caress the side of his neck whilst he claims my lips in a hungry kiss, his tongue dancing with mine whilst his hands trace the curves of my body. "I love you." I whisper when we part.

"I love you too." He kisses the end of my nose. "I didn't think you'd get that excited over them." I look down at the square box which holds the two silver earrings, which are in the shape of velociraptors. I have a devoted love for Jurassic Park. Raptors being my hands down favourite dinosaur. I can't really explain why I'm more excited about these then I was the necklace ... the necklace is beautiful and a truly touching gift. But the earrings have more sentimental value in my eyes. The fact that he took the time to notice and remember one of my nerdy passions, and then used that knowledge to give me something so ... _thoughtful_. I know it seems a tad ridiculous that I'm getting so emotional over a pair of dinosaur earrings, but I'm weird like that. And it makes me overwhelmingly happy that he gets my weirdness. No other guy I've ever been with as ever fully understood and accepted all my quirks.

"Are you kidding? I love them; you know I've always wanted these." I kiss him again. "I love them. I love you. They're perfect, you're perfect." I place them aside and pick up Loki's present, handing it to him. He smirks with curiosity before ripping the paper away. His entire body – even the air around him – goes completely still for a moment, as he stares at his present with an unreadable expression. I bite my lip and wince slightly, afraid that he doesn't like it.

"Where did you get this?" He whispers, flicking his wide eyes on me.

"I know that you don't have a lot of belongings from Asgard, and I was losing my mind trying to find you something here, so I thought if I could get you something that was already yours – something that means a lot to you, then that would make you happy." I smile nervously and chew my bottom lip. He looks back down at the ancient looking book; bound in brown leather, with foreign markings engraved across it. He discards the paper and examines the heavy volume fully. His time on earth isn't just probation – to atone for his crimes in the eyes of the government. It's also banishment from Asgard ... he can't return even if he was fully forgiven down here. Not without the All-father's say-so. Even before my little snoop last night, I knew he had very little belongs that made him, _him_.

"How did you get it? This was in my chambers..."

"I talked to Thor, who then talked to your mother for me. Thor then relayed back her message of: this was your favourite spell book." His eyes begin to glint and I fear he may cry – which would most definitely set me off as well, and that won't be pretty. "Do you like it?" I force myself to ask after he doesn't reply.

"Yes." He exhales. "Yes, yes I do." He looks back up at me with such a stricken expression on his face that I can't read it properly. Perhaps shock? Maybe confusion? Or Love? Possibly all three. He hesitantly places the book next to me on the table before cupping my face tenderly, pressing his lips to mine, firmly but gently – a combination that only he has ever truly mastered.  
His lips linger over mine and he presses his forehead against mine in a moment of tenderness. "I love you very much." He pronounces every word slowly, as if those mere words aren't enough to express the true depth of his feelings. I respond by pressing my lips back against his passionately.  
Our kisses become more feverish, our lips leaving each other's so that we can nip, suck, lick and kiss every bit of exposed skin. My hands tangle themselves in his hair whilst his set about pushing away my clothing to fondle my body. The only thing that reluctantly pulls us apart is the phone ringing.  
I sigh in annoyance and slide off the table whilst Loki remains where he is, recovering from our moment of intensity. I answer the phone to be greeted by Thor's booming voice, exclaiming _'Merry Christmas'_.

"Merry Christmas, to you too." I respond enthusiastically, walking back into the dining room. "Yes, thank for our presents. Yes he likes his very much." I reply to Thor and Loki rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I'll put him on." I extend my arm to Loki who takes the phone and presses it to his ear. Whilst he talks to his brother I return to the kitchen to get everything prepared. Oh just one more day and then no more Christmas cooking. Loki leaves the room for a minute before returning empty handed. "Everything alright?" I spare a glance from what I'm doing to see he's got his book back in hand.

"Perfect." He replies with a bright smile. "I'm going to put these up stairs." He collects up our opened presents and disappears whilst I continue my work. I turn on the radio but after an earnest attempt at trying to enjoy old, cheesy Christmas carols, I give up and plug in my phone. I've never been one to truly embrace and love classic carols. Listening to them once is enough for me. I play Slipknot but keep it low so Loki doesn't complain. He's not a big fan of my taste of music.  
Loki returns to the kitchen with his laptop in hand, sitting down at the bench across from me. I get the turkey into the oven and begin preparing the potatoes. "Holiday go-ers are in an up roar as airports close due to dangerous conditions." Loki reads from his screen.

"Yikes. Anything serious going to affect us?"

"Not by the looks of it. There's a large storm cell moving out towards and along the coastal areas, but the airports are forbidding flights in those directions until safer conditions are reported." I give a small sigh knowing that our holiday won't be affected.

"Oh no." A thought comes to me. "Lauran was supposed to be flying out today to spend Christmas with her family." I wipe my hands and dial her number on my phone. She picks up on the last ring, her voice sounding flustered amongst the loud ambient noise in the back ground. "Merry Christmas. Listen, I just read the news; did your flight get affected?"

" _Yes."_ She moans. " _They're saying that nobody's flying in or out at least until tomorrow. And then they still don't know if the weather will change. This sucks."_ I can hear an announcement being made in the back ground.

"Well what are your plans then? Are you staying at the airport until the weather changes?"

" _I don't know. I was going to but then they announced that there will definitely be no flights until tomorrow. So I'll probably end up going home."_

"You're welcome over here." I say. "I got plenty of food, and lord knows I need a good helper."

" _Ha; what about your mom and sister?"_

"Oh please, they try but I still have to stop every two seconds to give them instructions. I need someone who knows their way around my kitchen and knows my methods."

" _Okay, okay. I'm on my way."_ I hear her begin to move through the airport. " _What about your strapping English hottie? How come he ain't helping you?"_

 _"_ Oh he is. He's coming along nicely in the kitchen." He glances at me and smirks. He's turned out some fine meals to my surprise, since he's a prince and had everything done for him. I was expecting him to be hopeless in the kitchen.

" _Alright, I'm getting in a taxi; I'll be at yours in half an hour."_

"Okie dokie." I end the call and plug my music back in.

"I'll set an extra placemat, shall I?" Loki asks, closing his computer.

"Thanks Hun." I smile sweetly and go back to my business. Instead of setting the table by hand, he clicks his fingers and everything appears on the table in a shimmer of green.

"Oh you're such a hard worker." I comment sarcastically and he grins devilishly at me.

"Well now I have more time to do this." He comes around behind me and places his hands on my waist; lips nuzzling my neck.

"I'm wielding a dangerous weapon." I warn, waving my knife in the air as his hands begin to wander.

"So am I." He grinds his hips against me, where I can feel the bulge in his pants even though it's not hard ... yet. I moan as his tongue dances up my neck till he begins nibbling on my ear.

"Stop it." I giggle, nudging him away. "I'm busy."

"Fine." He straightens without argument. "But just so you're aware my bedroom gift is still very much valid."

"Wait what?" I stop my chopping and look at him. "I think you used that all up this morning." I say and his lips curl into a wicked smile as I recall his satisfaction speech.

"Oh no, pet. I still have plenty in store for you." He informs. "I'm going to make you scream so loud the neighbours will complain." He pants seductively in my ear before sauntering out of the room with a playful smirk carved on his face. I gulp as every pleasurable second from this morning comes flooding back at once, making arousal instantly pool between my legs. What on earth could he possibly still want to do to me? _Oh lord I shouldn't have made him wait._  
Forty minutes later Lauran arrives, shaking off a light sprinkling of snow from her fiery hair. Loki takes her bags and stores them in the laundry out of the way. We embrace in a hug and she pulls on a spare black apron.

"Alrighty, where do you want me?"

"Salad prep." I click my tongue and we begin to work in harmony. She ties her fiery hair up in a top knot, pining her side fringe back with a bobby-pin. She'd recently re-shaven the underside of her scalp which is an ebony colour – her natural colour. She'd also gotten a pattern carved into the ebony spikes, resembling the petals of a lotus flower.

"Hey, thanks for inviting me over, you're a life saver."

"Of course, you know you're always welcome here. I'm sorry you can't spend the holidays with your family."

"You basically are family, sugar." We sway our hips in each other's direction, bumping gently. We continue like worker bees, dancing and singing along to my music to Loki's amusement. Everything is basically prepared by the time I run upstairs to get changed.  
I pull on a black low-cut singlet, and pull on a dark green and black plaid shirt over the top. I slip into a pair of dark, tight jeans and roll my sleeves to my elbows. I dawn Loki's necklace and earrings before brushing my hair out and braiding it into a faux-hawk ponytail. I walk out of the bathroom to see Loki buttoning up a light blue shirt. He looks up; his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he rakes his eyes over my voluptuous body. Thanks to my choice of clothing, it makes it easy for him to ogle my outlined curves.  
He leaves the top two buttons undone and rolls up his sleeves, revealing the tendons and veins in his muscular forearms. I close the gap between us and reach up, freeing his hair from its restraint. He captures my lips in a hungry kiss which I return eagerly, tangling my fingers and his loose raven locks. His tongue seeks entry into my mouth and I gladly grant it, being the submissive one … for now.  
Lauran calls out, interrupting us to inform that someone has arrived. We part reluctantly and I saunter out of the room with seductive smirk on my face. His eyes follow me with lust blowing his pupils wide.  
My mother and father enter the house as I reach the bottom of the stairs. We embrace in a happy hug as we wish each other merry Christmas. We all join Lauren in the kitchen where more greetings proceed. Lauren's predicament is explained and is meet with comments of sympathy. Loki joins us soon after; his hair has been slicked back and left out, skimming just past his shoulders in a glorious black mane, one loose strand flicking over his forehead. My mother eagerly embraces Loki and he gives her a charming smile.

"Merry Christmas Barbara." They kiss on the cheek and my mother joins me in the kitchen whilst Loki helps my father bring the rest of their bags inside.

"Where'd you find that one anyway?" She asks, watching the doorway in wake of my God's departure.

"In a bar." Lauren answers for me. "She practically fell in his lap." She laughs and I punch her. My mother gives me a surprised frown.

"Aurora." She attempts to sound disappointed.

"What? It's not like you're complaining about the end result." I defend. "Logan!" I mimic her and pretend to hold my arms open to embrace the invisible giant. She blushes and hits me jokingly, scoffing at the accusation.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone's complaining about the outcome." Lauren snickers as she changes the song.  
When Loki and my dad return, Roni, Adam and Jarrod follow them in. We say merry Christmas and Jarrod joins Lauren and me behind the kitchen bench; the three of us singing along to the last bit verse of Stone Sour's Bother.

 _"Wish I'd died instead of lived  
A zombie hides my face  
Shell forgotten  
with its memories  
Diaries left  
with cryptic entries"_

 _"_ _And you don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be.  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds"_

 _"_ _You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be.  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on:  
I'll never live down my deceit_"

Loki watches me with a smile pulling on his lips and … awe filling his eyes? Or maybe amusement? The presents are placed on the table and Jarrod is forced to wait till everyone has arrived to start opening his. Lauren sets out the bowls of Christmas goodies on the table that I've spent days making, and my family descends on them like vultures. Roni joins us in the kitchen and helps where she can.

"Somebody got lucky this morning." My sister comments and I give her a curious look. "Little hanky-panky on Christmas morning, huh?" She nudges me and my eyes go wide as she pulls my collar away, revealing a series of love bites. I pull my collar back from her as Lauren pulls the hem of my shirt forward, both of them getting a quick peek of the marks covering my chest before I thrash away from their grip.

"Behave yourselves." I threaten.

"Us?" They scoff. "We're not the ones wearing the evidence of our love lives." Roni taps me on the backside and I openly wince, more then I should have due to Loki's assault this morning. Immediately they take notice and press me for details, which I deny them. My mother takes notice of our squabbling and gives us a suspicious look which we meet with hyena smiles.

"Both of you stop it." I hiss when she turns away. "I'm not telling you anything."

"Fine. You're painting a pretty good picture even without saying anything." Lauren comments. "All the bites and hickeys you come into work with, which you attempt to hide. The occasional limp, the wincing when tapped on the ass." Roni gasps at revelation.

"Oh shut up. You're just jealous." I stick my tongue out at both of them childishly.

"True, and so is every other woman within a mile radius." The red head admits. "Just make sure I'm the one you call when you want to add an extra pair of hands in the bedroom." She winks at me and I blush in embarrassment whilst Roni just shakes her head as she chortles.  
I'm forced to bite my tongue to prevent admitting that we're never short a pair of hands in the bedroom, due to Loki's ability to create doppelgangers.  
Merrick and Clarissa arrive next, blessedly distracting my two helpers. Loki joins me in the kitchen when I'm by myself, wrapping his long arms around me.

"Can I help you?" I ask, feeding him a small chocolate.

"Nope." He plants a kiss on the edge of my nose. "I just wanted to admire how beautiful you look." He makes me blush as he leans back to study me.

"Stop it." I mumble with a smile, pushing him away jokingly. "And you'll have to stop marking me so aggressively, and in visible places." I say as Lauren and Roni make kissy/winky faces at me.

"Why?" He asks with an arched eyebrow.

"Because Roni and Lauren have noticed and won't stop talking about them." I roll my eyes in frustration.

"So?" He smiles innocently. "I do it for that reason: to make sure that everyone knows you're mine." A low animalist growl rumbles in his chest as he leans down to nuzzle my neck. I giggle, biting my lip in pleasure … until I see Lauren and Roni mocking us – pretending to kiss. I flip them off and let Loki continue until my mother's voice interrupts us.

"Don't you do that enough when you're alone?"

"It's never enough." Loki mutters in my ear before straightening and hugging me close to his chest, his chin resting on top of my head.

"Leave 'em be, Barb." My father adds. "They're young and in love." He reminds her and I giggle.

"Yeah, keep going." Roni and Lauren cheer like rowdy teenage boys. Poor Jarrod rolls his eyes with a dramatic, embarrassed sigh, departing the room so not to witness his mother's behaviour. Roni flings herself into Adam's arms, kissing him passionately. I'm sure if she had someone available, Lauren too would jump into their arms. But as she doesn't, she pulls out a bottle of vodka from the freeze and cradles it to her chest; causing a waterfall of laughter throughout the room.

"How come you're still single, Lauren?" Roni asks with disbelief in her tone.

"'Cause I'm in a serious relationship with my fridge." She responds with a smile, pouring herself a glass vodka, filling up the rest up with pineapple soda. "And on weekends we have a three-way with the freezer." She toasts the room; Adam, Roni, and Clarissa almost doubling over from laughter.  
Lauren pours everyone else a glass as the clock indicates five to twelve. No one refuses, despite the time, as it is 'Christmas'. "We'll have to start counting, see how many more she ends up with by the end of the day." She laughs to Roni and I look in the reflection of the stainless-steel fridge. I sigh as Loki has left a new hickey above my collar, and I'm unable to hide it. A bellowing laugh comes from him as I chase him around the kitchen. I leap onto his back and he acts like I'm not even there; continuing on into the hallway. I nuzzle the side of his neck to get even, and his laughing turns into moans.

"Is this supposed to be payback?" He asks so I bite down, hard. He hisses at the sudden stab, but I'm afraid he finds it more arousing than painful. I lift my head to find a decent size mark; pleased with myself, I release my boa-constrictor grip and jump to the ground. Loki laughs gleefully and pulls me into his arms. "You're mine. And I'm yours." He whispers possessively in my ear. We walk back into kitchen with everyone's eyes are on us.

"I do hate to interrupt your little moment," Merrick speaks up from the table, "but when is lunch goin' be ready? People are starvin' over here." He exclaims dramatically, causing everyone to laugh again.

"It won't be long." I assure, checking on what's in the oven.  
When John and Caroline arrive, Dakota bursts through the door screeching like a raptor. She runs into the room wearing a dinosaur onesie, charging straight towards me. She tackles my leg and I look down at the bright eyed child. "Ah, don't eat me." I exclaim dramatically which makes her giggle.

"Look, look, I'm a velociraptor." She spins around to show us all her entire costume.

"And a very scary one." My mother comments, hugging her grand-niece. Little Bella demands attention as soon as she's carried into the room by her mother, whining and blubbering. My mother releases the little dinosaur and flutters over to the table to embrace the little baby. I drop down to my haunches, beckoning Dakota over.

"Look what Logan got me." I twist my head, showing her my earrings. She gasps and touches them gingerly with an awestruck smile on her face. She turns to gaze up at Loki, her eyes sparkling with joy. She runs to him, embracing his leg in a hug.

"He gets us." She mumbles and I chortle, Loki bending over to pat her on the back.

"We can open presents now, yeah?" Jarrod asks from the table, with a box in hand.

"Yes." His mother rolls her eyes. He rips the lid off a soon as he's given the green light, and everyone begins huddling around the long stretch of table, all except Loki, Lauren and I. We plate up the food, ready to be carried off to the table when present time is over. Dakota beckons me over to the table and I wipe my hands before wandering over. She eagerly hands me a parcel that feels like clothing. I rip it open, mumbling oh my god. The paper falls away and I hold up the matching dinosaur onesie in front of me.

"Thanks guys." I give John and Clarissa a kiss on the cheek.

"Put it on put it on put it on put it on." Dakota jumps up and down. I peel off my plaid shirt and slip inside the blanket like cocoon. I zip it up and pull on the hood. Dakota giggles hysterically and I turn to Loki who can't contain his amusement.  
The rest of the presents are opened and I order the table to be cleared, so Lauren and I can do what we do best.  
To Merrick's joy, we all sit down and begin eating, laughing in between the silence of devouring. Lauren volunteers herself to be the personal bartender, mixing up god knows what before delivering everyone their own personal drink. By the end of the meal Bella ends up on Loki's lap, playing with the buttons on his shirt. I slip out of the dinosaur getup as Lauren and Jarrod help me clear the table; Jarrod turns up the stereo and the three of us begin dancing and singing whilst cleaning.

 _"_ _There's just so much God damned weight on my shoulders  
All I'm trying to do is live my mother_ _ **ducking**_ _life  
Supposed to be happy, but I'm only getting colder  
Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside_

 _OH, YO, YO, THERE'S A DEMON INSIDE  
OH, YO, YO, JUST LIKE JEKYLL AND HYDE  
OH, YO, YO, ALL THIS ANGER INSIDE  
OH, YO, YO, I FEEL LIKE JEKYLL AND HYDE!_ _"_

After desert is finished, mom and Roni are on clean up duty whilst Jarrod talks everyone into a snowball fight. Loki helps the little dinosaur into her boots and takes her hand as they enter the backyard. They choose teams and I'm sided against Loki, which makes his eyes gleam mischievously.  
I watch as my team brim with confidence, unaware that they're going up against a frost giant. I sigh with dismay and begin rolling ammunition for my team. Jarrod hurtles one at an unsuspecting dinosaur and it collides with the side her head, she lets out a shocked yelp and falls to the ground.

"That's for meeting Thor and Captain America." He calls, dodging a white ball hurled by his father. Dakota gets back up and begins hurtling balls of snow with a vengeance. Not surprisingly, they already have a large amount of ammunition, no doubt due to Loki's special talents. I narrowly miss an incoming attack thrown by Loki. I crawl along the ground, taking cover behind a tree as I retaliate – though to no prevail.

"Jarrod, a little help." I can no longer peek out to throw back before I'm bombarded with explosions of white. _Curse that Jotun giant._ Jarrod and Merrick direct their fire towards Loki who ducks for cover. Protected from their assault, but not from mine. I take aim and throw; hitting him square in the face. He shakes it off with surprise and smiles wickedly at me, a wave of white surging up next to me. Before I can run, I'm knocked to the ground with a blanket of white.  
Thankfully no one really noticed what happened. As soon as I get up, I'm knocked down again. I yelp as Loki's form covers me. "Bastard." I spit snow out of my mouth. He laughs and peppers my face with icy kisses. "Jarrod help!" I attempt to push him off, but as I start laughing I may as well give up. "You'll give me frost bite." I complain and he slips a Jotun hand up my shirt. I let out a screaming laugh as I try to crawl away.  
Jarrod eventually comes to my rescue, pegging snowballs at the back of Loki's head. I squirm out of his grip, leaving me shivering and engulfed in goose-bumps. He laughs at the assault and lunges at Jarrod, holding him down whilst Dakota comes out of nowhere and bombards us with snowballs. Merrick attempts to save us but Adam intervenes; then John follows, battling Clarissa. Then it becomes an all-out war and teams are soon forgotten.  
Loki ends up on top of me again, pining me on the steps of the veranda as I try to escape.

"Where are you scurrying off to?" He rasps in my ear.

"Stop it." He starts tickling me and I thrash violently beneath him; scream-laughing until I start gasping for breath.

"What will you give me if I stop?"

"Anything." I wheeze. I should know better than to say that, but I'm to the point I physically can't breathe. And I don't think he'll ask for something to lewd in front of everyone.

"You'd think you'd learn your lesson." He mumbles seductively, his hands ceasing tickling and sliding up my body. He captures my lips in a kiss; his mouth hot despite the rest of him being ice cold. His tongue dancing with mine, enticing a moan from me. Our bubble of happiness is abruptly popped however, as everyone turns their fire on us; an avalanche raining down on us.  
Once they run out of snowballs the assault stops and Loki shakes like a dog to remove the white powder.

"You can't go an hour without being underneath him, can you?" Lauren appears in the door way.

"You're just jealous." Loki laughs, lifting up and helping me up.

"Y'all look like y'all were tossed around in a blizzard." She comments, and everyone makes a half-hearted attempt to brush themselves off. We hear Roni call out, alerting us that someone is at the door. I yell back for her to answer it but Loki barges past me, yelling that he'll get it. Everyone else shuffles inside in his wake, stamping the boots before taking them off inside the door.

"You're gonna get a cold young miss." Caroline wraps a towel around her snow-covered daughter.

"Well, that was fun." Jarrod grins. "I think I won though." And then the argument begins: who beat who. I shuffle off to the hallway as Thor passes over the threshold, hammer and all. The three Asgardian warriors and the Lady Sif, standing behind him, waiting to be invited in.

"Hi." I smile, eyeing off the other four suspiciously. Thor places his hammer on the ground before lifting me into an almighty bear hug; his bellowing greeting bound to get the attention of all the other people in the other room. "Merry Christmas to you too." I wheeze through the constriction of his strong arms. He puts me back on the ground and Loki comes into my vision over his shoulder. I look again at the Asgardians at my door. "Ah, come in." I gesture for them to enter and they do so, wishing me greetings of merriment. I whisper to Thor, asking if they are aware of Loki and I's situation and he nods with a pleasant smile. Lauren comes to see what the fuss is about before I get the chance to ask where Jane is. We all look to her and she stops mid-sentence, eyes widening and mouth dropping a gap as she gazes upon the God of Thunder. "Um, hey Lauren." I smile awkwardly.

"Ohmygod…" She exhales, looking to be struggling to inhale again. Thor flexes his wrist and his hammer flies into his grip.

"Lady Lauren, a pleasure to meet you." He takes her hand and lifts it to his lips. She blushes bright red and I swear she was about faint.

"Hi…" She manages to stutter after strangling out an incoherent sentence.

"What's going on out there?" My sister calls. "If those two are going at it again, so help me. I'll put you both in straight-jackets." Roni emerges and freezes as well, gasping as her eyes widen unnaturally. "Oh my…" She fans herself with her hand.

"Okay, how 'bout we get all gasping over with in one big group?" I usher Thor into the dining room and silence that fills the room is eerie; but then Dakota yells out.

"Thor!" And hugs him. A warm laugh fills the room as the golden god lifts her into his arms. "You brought your hammer this time." She observes.

"Indeed." He laughs. "And what disguise are you wearing today?"

"I'm a dinosaur! Aunty Roe has the same one." She reports and the god turns to look at me.

"Does she now? Well I'd very much like to see that." He says with amusement and I blush. Loki tucks me under his arm and the rest of the room looks on in confusion and awe.

"There's plenty of food left if you're hungry." Loki addresses the other Asgardians. The big one, Volstagg, smiles cheerfully and gives Loki a firm slap on the shoulder in an endearing way.

"You know me to well." His nose leads him to the kitchen, where he opens the fridge and makes a noise of accomplishment.

"You're not planning on using it, are you?" Loki asks me, a bit too late.

"Only for your dinner for the next two weeks." I laugh and he presses his lips to my temple. "I take it by your stunned silence that I don't need to introduce you." I say to my family.

"I'm so glad I missed my plane." Lauren breathes and the whole room, apart from the Asgardians, laugh – breaking the awkward silence. Thor smiles that happy, dopey smile and shakes everyone's hand, making all the women swoon. Jarrod's smile stretches from ear to ear as he meets the God, who strikes up a conversation with him. My young cousin acting extremely cool, compared to the giddy delight his eyes are screaming.

"You're the only god I'll kneel for." I whisper in Loki's ear and I swear I saw a brief flicker of blush before he kisses me. "Thank you for this." I wrap my arm around his back and he returns my embrace.

"Oh there's still more to come, my love." He says and I cock my eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" I question, but before he can answer a loud drone of ACDC begins to get closer and closer to the house. I roll my eyes and sigh as the sound of jets cease outside the front door before a loud knock. I open the door to reveal a red and gold suit of metal.

"Someone order America's finest hero for Christmas?"

"Hi Tony." I step aside to let him in and the clunking of metal calls everyone's attention to the door. Gasping follows as he introduces himself to everyone, his face mask sliding up. I stare at Loki with genuine awe. To let my family fawn over his brother for all eternity is one thing, Tony is just … on a completely different level. Before I can even make my way over to him to hug him, there's another knock at the door. I raise an eyebrow at Loki who smiles at me encouragingly. I re-open the door, revealing: Steve, Natasha and Clint all in uniform. "Hi." I breathe. My family is never going to stop talking about this.

"Merry Christmas." Steve steps over the threshold and kisses me on the cheek. Clint does the same and Natasha gives me a hug. Dakota is the first to embrace Steve and Jarrod looks like he is about to faint when the super soldier shakes his hand.

"You're amazing." I breathe and Loki wraps his arms around. "And possibly slightly mad. You know they'll talk about this for all eternity. I thought only Thor was coming over?"

"Yes, well," he laughs, "it was going to be but then I thought 'why not'? Plus they owe me this small favour." Natasha and Lauren strike up a conversation, Steve with my father and mother, Clint with Clarissa and Caroline, and Tony and Thor with Jarrod, Adam, Roni, John and Merrick. The Asgardians occupy themselves in the kitchen, seeming to find everything with knowledgeable ease. Loki gives me a small tug backwards and I turn to look up at him. I raise my eyebrows in a questioning way and he takes my hand, nodding his head backwards – gesturing for me to follow him.  
I do so with a questioning smirk, sparing a glance back as he leads me into the sitting room.

"What?" I lace my fingers around his neck and he gives me that smile … that smile: it starts at his eyes, then tugs his lips into an amused smirk, then engulfs his features that one step further, pulling his lips apart to reveal his perfectly aligned teeth. "What?" I question again but he just continues to smile at me. I match his smile as he beams at me, pressing my lips against his since he won't answer me. I assume he's just pulled me in here to fool around whilst everyone is distracted so I play along, running my hands up and down his chest.

"Aurora." He whispers against my lips and raises his head out of my reach. I pout and cock my head to the side. "I love you so much. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes." I blush at the utter love in his voice. "I love you too." I say and he smiles again.

"Then will you do something for me?" He asks and I smile with confusion, semi-prepared for whatever lewd request he may have.

"Depends what it is." I quirk my eyebrow with an attempt at a husky voice. He smirks at me and caresses my cheek.

He breathes slowly. "You have shown me nothing but unconditional kindness; you've accepted me with all my flaws; and have never asked for anything in return." He pauses, looking down. "You deserve so much better than me, and I would have never of dreamed that I'd be given the chance to meet someone as incredible as you." He takes my hand in his and kisses it tenderly. "And I promise I will work the rest of my life to care for you as you have me; to love and cherish you until my last breath." I blush and breathe out with a smile; my eyes asking him where he's going with this. "Aurora, Melody, Everleigh." His lips linger over mine … and then he slides down my body … dropping to one knee.  
A shaky breath invades my lungs but refuses to leave.  
The air around us crackles with electricity.  
My heart thumps loudly in my chest.  
The clocks stop ticking.  
Snow stops falling.  
"Will you do me the honour of making me the happiest man in all of the nine realms, and be my wife?"  
The air is pulled from my lungs and I sob in another breath.

I nod my head profusely as my tongue forgets how to formulate words. "Yes." The word is barely audible in-between two sobs. "Yes. Yesyesyesyes." I wipe away tears of utter joy with my free hand, whilst he holds my other one and slides the most exquisite, emerald ring onto my finger. He bounces back up with a love struck smile on his face as he breathes out in relief. I leap into his arms and wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, blubbering into his shoulder as he chuckles. I pull back to look him in the eyes, a smile forever carving itself on my face. "I thought you were going to ask for sex." I admit with a teary giggle and he laughs loudly.

"Don't fret, there'll be plenty of that later." He assures with a seductive tone. We laugh and hug like we'll never see each other again.  
If I had any doubts about our future before, I can't think of any now. I don't think I've ever felt joy like this – this sense of utter … bliss, like the whole world just disappeared. Leaving Loki and I alone in a bubble of pure happiness.  
"I've fought beasts that can swallow men whole, and monsters that can instil fear into the bravest warriors with a single glance … and yet that was the most terrifying thing I've ever done in my life." He breathes in my ear and I giggle, pulling back to look at him.

"Did you honestly think I would say no?" I caress his cheeks.

"I had no idea what you would say." He admits.

"Well I can safely assure you that 'no' was a word that never entered my mind."

"Are you sure?" He asks and I frown at him; as if he'd think I'd ever back out.

"Positive." I press my lips to his.

"You'll be my queen?"

"Forever." He pushes me up against the wall and ravishes my mouth with his.

"I'm sorry this wasn't more romantic. I came up with a thousand scenarios but none of them were perfect enough for you."

"I didn't need perfect." I run my fingers through his mane. "I just need you." Our lips met again, tenderly, but fiercely. The only thing to interrupt our intense moment is my sister calling my name, finally realising that I'm not in the room. Lauren comments on how they take their eyes off us for one second and we're at it like rabbits, which earns her a roar of laughter. I un-hook my legs with a dramatic sigh and Loki takes me by the hand and leads us back into the dining room/kitchen.

"Where'd you two disappear to?" My sister asks and I can't prevent the giddy smile that stretches from ear to ear. I look at Loki for confirmation, and show her my hand since words fail me. She gasps and yanks my hand towards her. We examine the golden band which circles to a stunning oval emerald, two golden leafs elegantly cut either side of the stone, and tiny diamonds are studded around the stone. I begin blubbering again as I see the entire beauty of it and Roni beings to scream; pulling me into her arms and jumping up and down. Lauren is next to realise what's going on and joins us from behind, holding my hand so she too can examine the ring.

"Oh my god!" She breathes and my mother huddles closer. She gasps with her eyes welling as she embraces our huddle.

"So that's what you were up to." Tony address Loki and the other Asgardians look at Thor in query and his nod seems to answer their question, and they cheer and pat Loki on the back enthusiastically. "I knew you were up to something." Tony comments and pats him on the shoulder, and for the sake of appearances, he's forced to smile and politely nod in acknowledgement. Dakota pushes her way through the family to get to me, gawking at the ring before charging at Loki.

"Yay, I get a new uncle!" She leaps into his arms and he lifts her up effortlessly with a laugh. The whole room congratulates us and my father hugs me.

"You've got yourself a keeper there." He whispers in my ear. "When you said you'd come up with a distraction, I didn't think you'd go to such lengths." He laughs at Loki who winks in return.

"Wait," I share my gaze between them, "you knew?"

"Of course I did." My father laughs. "He asked for my permission this morning."

"You did?" I look at Loki and he nods with a smile that says 'of course I did'.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" My mother slaps my father's arm.

"I was sworn to secrecy." He defends. "If you found out, you'd want to organise the whole thing; and it would probably be you wearing the ring." Everyone laughs. "Thank god that the Avengers showed up, because if they hadn't I wasn't sure how to hold you back if you noticed what was happening." My mother scoffs at the thought and rolls her eyes whilst everyone laughs and agrees with my father's words. Loki puts Dakota down and I replace her in his arms.

"I love you." I whisper before pulling his head down to mine, claiming his lips with mine. Lauren and Veronica cheer dramatically and everyone joins them for once. Loki lets me dominate the kiss for a short time before taking control of it, lifting me off the ground. We part, smiling at each other. I blush at all the attention we're receiving and I hide in the crook of his neck; hugging him tightly. I guess I'll get to find what kind of family Loki and I will have after all.

My family depart slowly and reluctantly after the proposal, though something tells me that they're more hanging around because the Thor hasn't left yet. Bruce comes by, leaving Jane and taking Steve, Natasha and Clint. I invite him in but he's reluctant – something about being praised as a hero isn't really his thing and people aren't that comfortable around him. He congratulates us nevertheless and wishes a merry Christmas. I send them off with a goodie bag of Christmas treats before Volstagg gets the chance to eat them all. Tony takes off after them, giving us a show as he summersaults through the air before shooting into the distance; my neighbours coming out to gawk, but we scurry back inside before they can confront us. Jane and Lauren mingle whilst I set out plates of food in the lounge-room for my remaining Asgardian guests.  
Lauren soon departs as well, despite my requests for her to stay. Then it's just Jane and I against the Asgardians. She sits curled up under Thor's arm, tucked neatly into his side; while I sit comfortably in-between Loki's wide spread legs. We sit pleasantly for quite some time, listening to stories of the princes' pasts; battle stories, the celebrations afterward, training for battle. Jane and I laugh at the embarrassing revelations of both our men, who actually blush and curse the three warriors for letting their secrets slip. Sif looks to be withdrawn, barely even making an effort to contribute to the conversation. I pull Jane into the kitchen to replenish the food.

"So what's Sif's problem?" I ask as Jane knows more about them than I do. "She keeps staring at me like she's thinking of all the ways she can kill me."

"She was like that with me when I first met her." Jane informs. "From what I've gathered from Thor; but he hasn't told me right out," she cautions, "she's had an on and off thing for Thor since they've known each other. And from what I can gather from the other three warriors: when she doesn't have a thing going for Thor she's going after Loki." She casually leans her head back to see if we're being listened to. "And it was the same for them, if she wanted Thor, then Loki wanted her." She rolls her eyes. "But I'm pretty sure nothing serious happened with either of them." I nod my head in understanding; intrigued by the revelation. Loki has never really been one to discuss his past life. Which leaves me in the dark a lot.

"So what, she's pissed because now she gets neither of them?"

"That's what I'm getting from it."

"She was acting really flirty with Loki at the party the other night." I mention, vaguely recalling her actions and my incoherent thoughts of wanting to knock her out.

"Yeah she did that when Thor took me to Asgard, there was a feast and a lot of drinking; she was all over him." She scrunches up her face at the reminder. "But I told her off and the next day Thor put her in her place." That memory makes her smile. "I guess now she's just pissed because she officially can't have either of them." I smile at my ring with pride, thinking to myself: ' _ha ha ha, tough luck bitch you missed your chance.'_ But then I scold myself for being so horrible and shake my head to get rid of the nasty thoughts.  
We return to the lounge room, where Volstagg comments on my cooking, exclaiming that it's truly the best thing his ever consumed. Which makes me blush like a teenager. I thank him and Loki begins playing with the wisps of hair which line the nape of my neck, mindlessly. I turn my head to stare at him with a love-struck smile. The corners of his lips tug upwards as his hypnotic gaze fixes on me; his hand tightens around the back of my neck and he pulls my lips to his, claiming them in a greedy kiss. The conversation continues around us as our tongues dances with each other; my left hand tangles itself in his raven mane whilst the right caresses the terrain of his torso through his shirt. His left hand spans over my thigh whist his other releases my neck and travels up and down my back. I barely even register that Jane suggests they should give us some privacy until the silence sets in and our lips break apart; glancing around at all the silent, amused smiles.

"What?" I ask Jane to repeat with an embarrassed smile spreading my lips.

"We'll head off." She laughs, standing and pulling Thor with her. The rest of them stand as well, chuckling pleasantly as they congratulate us for the umpteenth time, wishing us all the happiness in the world. Loki and I part long enough to escort everyone to the door, sending them off with a box of treats (which Volstagg looks pleasantly pleased with). Sif looks to be forcing herself to bid us a 'pleasant' farewell, though her facial expression says something very different. Thor is the last out the door, embracing his brother in a bear-hug and mumbling something in his ear. They part and Thor's big hand clasps the back of Loki's neck; his thumb just touching his cheek.

"I'm happy for you brother." He says solemnly, smiling brightly him.

"And I you." Despite their quarrelsome relationship, Loki actually seems to mean that. Then again he does have a skilled sliver tongue. "

"Goodnight, brother." The blond god releases the raven haired one and leans down swiftly to kiss me on the cheek. "Goodnight Aroura."

"Goodnight Thor." I smile as Loki shuts the door. "Well," I sigh, yawning as I stretch on my tippy-toes. "Of all the Christmases I've had, I suppose this one is pretty high up there." I say, earning myself a mischievous smirk from Loki.

"Is that so?"

"It is." I examine my ring whilst going to retrieve the empty plates from the lounge room. As I go to pick them up they disappear with the briefest flash of green. I turn back to Loki, who is leaning against the framework, hands crossed over his hard chest with a lustful look in his eyes.

"Everything is cleaned up and put away." He informs, knowing I'll protest. I smile playfully at him, biting my bottom lip seductively.

"So," I slowly walk towards him, "is this where you take me to bed and make me scream until the neighbours come knocking?" I stare up into his emerald eyes which match my ring. His lips curl into an evil smile and he nods his head; hands coming down to grip my waist. "Can I make one last request before we commence?" I stretch up, entangling my fingers in his hair.

"Of course." He mutters, undoing the last four buttons of my shirt.

"You said you were keeping clothes in your trunk." That's all I have to say; and his fingers stop their work and his eyes fly to mine – surprise, curiosity, lust and amusement all expressed in a single quirk of his eyebrow. In a shimmer of gold and green, his shirt and slacks vanish, to be replaced by a collage of metal and leather. I smile excitedly at him as his helmet appears atop his head. My hands trace over his Asgardian attire, the intoxicating leather smell leaving me slightly giddy.

" _Regal_ was the word you used, was it not?" His long fingers continue to remove my shirt as I touch the ends of his raven locks which flick out from the edge of his helmet.

"Ah-huh." I manage to breath whilst drinking in his glorious form; arousal pooling between my thighs. He peels me out of my shirt and pulls my singlet over my head; a pleased smile stretches his lips as he approves of my green and black lace bra, which makes my breasts look much bigger. I'd bought it the other week but he was too busy trying to conceal his arousal to notice it. Once he gets my pants off he'll notice the matching panties, which is a black thong that still covers my arse but makes it look edible.  
His lips engulf mine in a possessive kiss as his tongue seeks entry into my mouth. I happily grant him access and his tongue fights mine for supremacy, and I quickly lose as he hoists my legs around his waist and my arms drape over his shoulders. He carries me to the bedroom where he throws me down on the bed; grabbing my ankle and pulling me to the edge of the bed. He rips off my jeans and growls at my semi-naked form.

"My dear, you look absolutely divine." His sensually voice enthrals me and I moan longingly at him; my hands fiddling with the leather flap which hides his erection from me. He snickers and watches my futile attempts to find his cock with an amused glint in his eyes. I whine and stare up at him with a pout; he chuckles. "You wanted me to where this, remember?"

"Well now I want you out of it." I claw at the leather, trying to pry something loose. He seizes my wrists and pulls me up; his hot tongue tracing the prominent vein in my neck, making my shudder. "Oh Loki." I mumble, rubbing my body against his. His teeth nip at my flesh and his hands release my wrists to grasp my hips, grinding me against his still hidden erection. He spins me around without warning and I grind my ass against him; earning myself a lustful growl.

"Crawl forward." He demands and I do; crawling onto my hands and knees, swaying my arse seductively. "That's a good girl." He purrs, the back of his finger running up my soaking panties. I moan lustfully and grip the sheets. He does it again, applying more pressure to coax more moans from me. "Now," he mutters, "what to do with you first?" He muses to himself and I smile gleefully to myself. I whine low in my throat and lower my torso into the mattress whilst keeping my arse in the air for him. He chuckles at the sight and grasps one cheek; giving it a quick squeeze before a hard slap. I moan as I discover all side-effects from this morning's session are gone, just for him to start all over again.

"Again." I pant swaying my ass teasingly. He obliges and brings his hand down on my other cheek. I yelp lustfully as he does it again and again. He runs his fingers down the backs of my thighs and grips my calves, dragging them further apart.

"Don't move." He instructs and I obey with a giggle. I grow wetter at the thought of what I must look like from his position; but his hands return to my calves and interrupt my thoughts. "Clasp your arms behind your back." He instructs and I do so, pressing my face against the sheets I cross my arms over my back, the opposite hand holding the opposite forearm. He grabs my arms and raises me up onto my knees; delivering a gentle kiss behind my ear which makes me moan. "I've barely even begun yet and you're already moaning." He snickers; binding my arms together with rope. I giggle with pleasure at the sensation.  
We've experimented with rope-bondage before, and my lord that was amazing. I think the main reason we haven't done it in a while is: that we're both fairly new to the act, and the few times we've done it I'm always left with rope marks. I'm not in any pain afterwards but there's no mistaking what the marks are from and they're a hassle to hide, so we mainly stick to magical bonds.  
"Too tight?" He purrs in my ear as his hands caress my sides.

"No." I say honestly, feeling the looseness of the spiral of rope binding my arms. His hands travel down to my calves where they draw lazy circles, as if he's still deciding what to do next. "What are you thinking?" I lean my head back and it meets his shoulder. A hand snakes around my front to hold me against his leather clad body, and his lips possess mine briefly before he parts with a smile on his lips.

"I'm thinking about what I should do with you." He says and I give him an encouraging moan, to share with me the options. "I don't know whether to bind your legs together or apart, to the bed posts. I'm still considering whether or not to give you a firm spanking till your pretty ass is raw and glowing red; and if so, do I use my hands or a crop?" A riding crop appears with a shimmer of green in his other hand and my panties become increasingly wet. "Do I fuck you relentlessly until morning or do I sit back and watch you grow increasingly wanton with expectation? Should I make you cum continuously or withhold the privilege?" The crop slides through my legs, teasingly, and when he pulls it back it is slick with my juices. He chuckles evilly at the sight and pinches my nipple through my bra, making me arch myself into his hand. "Do I fuck you myself or share you with my doubles?" He gives me another pinch and I gasp as six doppelgangers appear; three either side of the bed and all in Asgardian attire. I moan as they all chuckle in sync with each other. "To have one in each hole at a time, before filling you up to the brim, and swapping out to let the other three have their turn whilst I watch from the head of the bed?" The crop returns between my legs to tease me and all I can do is pant and moan as all twelve emerald orbs gaze upon my squirming body, piercing me to my very core. I want it all, I want _them_ all. But I know my body certainly won't be able to cope with all that in one night. "What do you think, my pet?" He purrs, nibbling on my earlobe. I moan, grinding myself against him as words fail me. He chuckles, leaning my forward slowly. "How about two?" He holds my straight like a table and the six doubles fade away, and one appears in front of me; kneeling down only in a pair of grey slacks. A hand comes down and caresses my cheek whilst the real Loki fiddles with my bonds, securing me to the beam that runs across the canopy of the bed; so I don't fall forward without the support of my hands holding me up. The double grins wickedly at me and begins removing his straining bulge from his pants whilst the real Loki parts my legs further apart and binds my ankles to the bed posts. The double pulls his impressive cock free and smears his pre-cum over my lips; leaning back just out of reach so I can't swallow him whole. I whimper and the Loki behind me delivers a firm slap with the crop. I yelp and they both chuckle. "Now, now, pet. We've got all night." The both say in sync; another slap delivered to my cheek. I moan as I feel my lingerie disappear suddenly, leaving me exposed and vulnerable to him.

"Hey…" I whine, trying to look down at my exposed chest, but the double in front of me grabs me by the hair so I'm looking up at him. "That's no fair." I direct to the real Loki and they both chuckle in response.

"Do you not have a sight before you?" The real Loki says and the double grips himself, swirling the tip against my lips. My tongue darts out to taste the divine member and both of them chuckle. "Shall we begin?" The one behind me asks, but he's not talking to me. The double smiles at his original and the crop comes down on my ass. I yelp and the one in front takes the opportunity to thrust his cock into my mouth. I gag at the sudden intrusion but quickly adjust to bobbing up and down his throbbing length; alternating humming and moaning as my ass is continuously assaulted.  
The double guides my head along his shaft so he's penetrating deep into my throat, whilst the original takes a break with the crop and massages my ass with what I assume to be Jotun hands, before delivering quick, loud slaps. They both groan, and I know that the real Loki can feel everything my tongue is doing to his doppelganger. He switches back to the crop after another quick massage; showing attention to the backs of my thighs and calves. I give a particularly loud yelp when the double withdraws from my throat and a harsh slap is delivered to my dripping pussy. I whine when he does it again; pleased with my body's reaction. "My dear, you're absolutely soaking." The Loki behind me moans with approval and the one in front of me lets out a throaty groan. "And you're driving him insane with that wicked tongue of yours." He purrs before bringing the crop back down on my battered cheeks. I hum teasingly around him and he suddenly forces me to take him to the hilt; his cock twitching as his seed spills down my throat, with a droning growl echoing in his chest.  
When he withdraws his cock I gulp down air gratefully; my head blessedly falling forward whilst he rests back on his haunches. My tongue slides over my lips to get every last taste of him whilst the very real illusion in front of me pants in exhaustion. "Good girl." The real Loki purrs and tosses the crop down on the bed before I can feel his hands playing with my bonds. The doppelganger fades away as I'm lifted up and the bounds around my ankles are slackened.

"Too frustrated to maintain him?" I tease, which earns me slap to my ass.

"Not at all my dear, and I'm quite happy to watch you squirm all night, begging for release to prove it." He threatens seductively in my ear. I moan as his finger ghosts over my aching clit and slides along my sopping folds. He lifts his hand to my mouth and coaxes my lips apart with his thumb before thrusting his finger in. I suck my juices from his slender digit with a delicious moan and he groans in approval. He steps away from me and returns to me with his clothes gone; his naked, cool body pushing against my own flustered one. I let out a throaty sigh of relief as his cool abdomen presses against my burning cheeks and thighs.

"Are you sure you're not frustrated?" I ask in a seductive tone as he kneels on the bed behind me and his cock slides through my legs; red, throbbing, and hot compared to the rest of him.

"Positive." He chuckles before his teeth latch onto my earlobe. He grabs my hips and positions my body over his, so I'm straddling him from behind, my legs draping over his. "For every time I cum tonight, you'll cum five times." I gulp at the thought as the rope holding me up right seems to lift itself, thus lifting me with it. I'm held high enough so that Loki's huge, blunt head is just pushing into me. I moan longingly as he rotates his hips, my juices drenching his head. Before I can beg, the rope slackens and I'm lowered down into his gargantuan member. I hiss profanities as he fills me up completely, but holds me down so I can't bounce up and down on his cock. He chuckles in my ear and I wiggle around as much as his big hands allow me. "Frustrated?" He questions with a laugh and I groan in annoyance.

"Yes." I mewl, unable to deny the pressure building inside me.

"Do you want to cum?" He kisses my pulse.

"Yes." I wish I hadn't sounded as desperate as I feel – but I so desperately need to feel him move within me. He moves my hips and lowers his slightly, and then lowers me and thrusts into me. A relived yelp rips itself from my throat as Loki continues to impale me with his divine cock.  
 _Fuck. I love bouncing on him like this._ At this angle he's able to penetrate further; hitting all the right places. I rise and fall at a marvellous speed which has me hurtling towards my orgasm. "LOKI!" I scream as he rides out my orgasm. He chuckles and the vibrations travel from his chest through my back, as he slows his pace so I'm bouncing extremely slowly.

"One." He counts and begins slapping my ass against his pelvis relentlessly. My moans soon become increasingly louder following each orgasm. My walls clamp around his thrusting member as I wail his name to the heavens and he hisses _five_ in my ear.  
I rest against Loki's panting chest for a few minutes, whilst he lets me recover. His teeth nip at my neck and each bite is followed by the soothing swirl of his tongue. His hips buck unexpectedly; as if to remind me that his throbbing member has still not released. I whimper slightly as his hips begin to find a new, slow rhythm to begin with. Each thrust sends a jolt of ecstasy through me and my back instinctively arches; leaving my body open and vulnerable. Despite having met release five times already, he hasn't touched my clit once since we've begun, and now in its sensitive state it's aching to be played with. My breasts too ache with neglect and I thrash my head from side to side on his shoulder, longing to be played with; with my arms restrained I'm unable to sate the ache myself.

"Oh God Loki –" I gasp as he leaves me fully and then returns with a hard thrust. "Loki, Loki … please." I whine over and over, rotating my hips to try and find some form of friction.

"Yes?" His slender fingers tent against my hips, teasing me with the power they possess.

"I need … I need … I –"

"Tell me what you need, pet." He purrs, slowing his pace.

"Play with me…" I manage to pant out in between thrusts, normally I'd blush instinctively with embarrassment - but I'm way past the point of feeling embarrassed now. He hums in contemplation, just to tease me and I try to bounce faster on his cock whilst I groan in frustration. "Please, please, please." I utter over and over until he increases his speed and I feel the sensation of a tongue running up the valley of my breasts.  
Then more tongues lap in between my thighs. I look down in puzzlement – seeing nothing but my breasts bouncing and Loki's cock pumping in and out of me – yet the sensation is undeniable. Loki's lips are planted firmly against my pulse, so assume he must be using magic … there's no other explanation.  
Suddenly two pairs of invisible teeth latch onto my nipples, causing me to yelp out and arch my back as two tongues soothe the quick jolt of pain.

"Is this what you want?" Loki pants wickedly with a laugh, as my breasts are worshiped by invisible, yet skilled mouths. Euphoria clouds my mind and I'm unable to produce coherent words, so I scream in ecstasy to so my gratitude. A deep laugh vibrates from him to me and another tongue flicks against my clit, sending jolts of pleasure through my body. I cry out as it suckles the neglected bundle of nerves with passion and Loki thrusts deeper and harder.  
If someone were to hear us, they would most definitely assume I'm being murdered.  
I scream as lightning arches through my body, crackling along my nerves as my body begins to convulse in utter ecstasy … the conflicting sensations overwhelming my entire body and soul. I clamp so hard around Loki that he too cries out at the sensation; spilling his seed deep inside me.  
We both end with a final groan as our euphoria subsides, and remain still for a few moments whilst the room fills with our laboured breath and our drumming heartbeats. Loki's lips curl into a smile against my temple which makes my own lips curl into a drunken, sated grin. "I love you." He mumbles and my grin widens as the presence of my ring is acknowledged.

"I love you too." My head rolls to the side and his lips capture mine, our tongues colliding before slow dancing with one another. "I think this is the most intense sex we've ever had." I mumble and I swallow his laugh as I reinitiate the kiss. My comment also includes this morning's session, and the reminder makes me shudder with pleasure.

"The night's not over." He breaks away for me to see that his eyes are completely black with lust. I bite my lip in anticipation and whimper when he pulls out of me slowly; and instantly I groan at the loss, feeling utterly empty and incomplete. "And I get to do this for the rest of our lives." He mumbles as my bonds come loose and I fall lip in his arms. I pretty sure that he's mainly talking to himself but I give him a pleased, agreed sigh nevertheless.

"How long have you been planning this?" He flips me gently whilst lowering me into the soft sheets, whilst I hold out my freed arm and examine my ring again.

"A couple of months." He crawls on top of me and my legs automatically open and hug his waist as it slides up. "I was going to wait a little longer to ask, but after meeting your family – and seeing you interact … I fell in love with you all over again … and I decided that I couldn't go another day without knowing you'd be forever by myside." He kisses me tenderly and my fingers entwine in his dishevelled raven locks.

"Loki…" I mutter with a teary-eyed, love struck smile. I attempt to express the love and awe I have swirling inside me but I'm physically unable. I'll never be as articulate as him. So I just stare into his eyes and hope that his piercing gaze can really see into my soul.  
He smiles that smile that makes me all gooey inside and kisses me fondly again … then his friend decides that we've had enough 'soppy' talk for one not and hardens against my stomach. I giggle as he rubs himself against me and realigns with my entrance, which is more than ready to receive him.

"One." He groans as he slides himself in. A smile graces my lips as he begins to pump slowly and it all begins again.  
We continue to fuck until the sun rises and by then I'm physically drained and feel like I can sleep for days. We cuddle for most of the day, drifting in and out of sleep, making small lover's talk in those moments. By night fall I wake alone to discover that Loki had changed the sheets and had given me a 'magical' shower, so not to disturb my slumber. Then he nervously tells me that the neighbours did in fact hear us, and did in fact call the police: one being a noise complaint, and the second being a call of concern. But since my house is on S.H.I.E.L.D's watch list (because of Loki's presence) they intercepted the call and swung by to investigate; so Loki had to explain the cause of the complaint whilst my neighbours looked on from their porches. And now our 'wild' sex life is the talk of Stark Tower.  
Loki sits nervously, waiting to see how I freak out. But honestly, I don't care. (I think some point during the night he thoroughly fucked embarrassment right out of me). I love him and that was the best bloody sex of my entire life and I don't care if it was broadcasted on the fricken news.


End file.
